Just A Romance
by Nitsy515
Summary: The War is over, and Quistis and Seifer can finally show their affection for each other...but they need to explain it first! R&R Please!
1. Celebration Day!

Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own the copyright...just 3 copies of the game.

Story is based off events from early colleges year, and the one year of teaching I did...and a very shitty friendship.

inspired from: Viginti Duo's "Love Conquers All" and Real life events.

I'm fully aware of the my writing skills. They aren't the best, as I am Hospitality Major!

the story is Pre-Game -- a little in game and post game

* * *

The sorceress's were gone with the exception of Rinoa; then again she wasn't a problem as she would get her go to Dr. Odine to get her powers sealed after the celebrations were over.

Celebrating in the Grand Hall, the heroic six told their stories. Edea joined and told her side of the story and was pardon by Balamb jurisdiction.

But if Edea was pardon then what about Seifer?

"Is it working?" Selphie stuck her head in front of the lenses removing the cap. "There! I see the little red light!" Selphie ran up to her room and grabbed the camera so that she could hold on to memories longer, just in case anymore were erased by the guardian forces.

"Quisty! Over here!" Selphie yelled out when Irvine ran over to Quistis. She was spacing out near a table sipping on what she was hopping was spiked punch. "Irvine, what the hell are you doing?" Quistis nearly smirked when… "I'm giving you permission to check me out" Irvine spun around as Quistis blankly looked at him. "And I suppose your now showing me your shitty dance moves?" Selphie couldn't help but laugh.

"Quissstyyyy! Over here!" She turned her attention to Selphie who had finally figured out how to use her own camera pointed straight at her. "Oh, uhh…hi" Irvine did that creepy 'hey look at me, I need more attention' blooper scene and wrapped his arm around Quistis,

"What the hell? Get off me!" Irvine struggled to keep a hold on her. "Oh come on! Don't be a sour puss! We just defeated Ultimecia and—"Quistis didn't really care and fought him off. Irvine motioned his head to Selphie to follow Quistis.

Once she was finally able to get away from his grip, she noticed the Headmaster standing alone staring at his feet. _Is he drunk already? That's only his second glass!_ Quistis thought to herself. Calling out for him "Headmaster!" Cid turned his attention "Ahh…Quistis. It's nice to see you here safe and well." Cid motions his glass hand towards Selphie who was following Quistis every move with the camera. "Yes, but we're all not here." He knew who she was talking about, but instead of bringing up a depressing matter, he turned his attention to someone

"Quistis, you grew up to be a beautiful young lady" Edea walked over to Cid and a blushing Quistis. Cid gaze was on Edea who was still feeling nervous being somewhere she just tried to destroy; Cid held her in her arms and said "All is forgiving dear, no need to be anxious anymore.

Irvine approached the trio and gave Edea a bow, and received one in return. "Heyyyy, what about me?!" Quistis turned to Selphie first and tapped Irvine's arm to look at Selphie. "Is it getting heavy on you? Here let me take it…" Irvine approached Selphie and took the camera from her.

"Yayyyyyy!" after seconds of torture trying to teach Irvine how to use the camera "All you have to do is point this at us!" Selphie ran over to Quistis and stood there with her. And motion Irvine "No Irvine, you have to on point it right side—there you go!" Both girls waved to him, while Irvine's attention turned to a group of girls who were admiring him. "Hey ladies how about—"

"Hey!" Selphie screamed out "My Camera, MY friends…not your…..fan club!" Selphie walked over to Irvine ready to slap him, when he turned the camera back to them, they spotted Zell stuffing his face with hotdogs and his new girl friend, Mira. "Mhan! Am I mhummgry" Zell started to look funny. Damn it! Why did the make the hotdogs so damn good?! Zell was choking.

"Oh my! Selphie hurry! Zell's choking!" Selphie and Quistis ran over and started to pound on his back and shoulders with Mira. Once he was calm, he looked up to see Irvine pointing the camera at him laughing. He glanced over his shoulder to Quistis and Selphie who were trying to hold him their laughs and backing away slowly when he got up hastily and started to through hotdogs in every direction. He managed to hit the camera. "HEY! YOU'RE PAYING FOR ANY DAMAGES ON THAT CAMERA IF IT'S BROKEN!!!" Selphie yelled out to him before he made a dash out of there.

"I think it's still working." Irvine picked up the camera and pressed the red button. "Yep! Still is!" Irvine pointed the camera to Angelo who was looking for Rinoa, but instead found Selphie who was chasing after him when something black and blue caught her eye. "Irvy! Look out there! I think Rinoa and Squall are about to kiss!" He pointed it out the balcony, and just as Rinoa pointed her finger up the battery died.

Quistis came up behind Irvine, "What's all the commotion about?" Following everyone line of sight, she saw Squall pull Rinoa into his arms and kiss her. When they pulled apart, in unison from inside the heard 'awwwwwwwww!' and applause came from inside. Rinoa smiled and hid her face in Squall's jacket.

A scrawny kid interrupted. "Ummm...Excuse me…I'm from the Balamb Weekly, I was wondering if I could get a picture of the heroic six?" Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine walked towards Squall and Rinoa to gather for the photo. "Oh wait, where's Zell?"

"He went into the lobby, I'll get him" Quistis ran into the walkway to get Zell for the picture when she ran into a familiar trio. From what she knew, they were all temporarily expelled from school. "What are you doing here?" Why was that the first time that came out of her mouth? Curiosity got the best of her. "I'm here for you..." Quistis's eyed widen…he remembered. "I told you, before Edea took me; I have to fulfill my_ other_ romantic dream…" Quistis was stunned. "But I thought…"

"…That I would forget? I wouldn't forget a promise like that…" Quistis pulled out a necklace from undershirt. Seifer only smirked when he saw the key dangle from neck. Seifer pulled out a box with a mini-lock that it was to from his pocket. "Wait, should we do this here?" Quistis was hesitant; she didn't want either one to get in trouble, her for talking to him and him for being on grounds that he wasn't allowed on.

Seifer thought about it and nodded. "Your right…we should do it in there!" Seifer grabbed Quistis's wrist and ran into the grand ballroom. Zell never got the message, instead, a grey silhouette and what looked and orange body came back in along with Seifer's 'security guards.'

"Let her go…" Squall and Irvine pushed through the photographer and Cid and Edea only to pull out their weapons and point them at him. "Relax Pubes and…Cowboy me and her have something to reveal…" Zell walked back in to see Seifer's back and weapons pointed at him. He crept up on Seifer and jumped on his back. "YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO—" Zell wrapped his arm around Seifer's neck, but with a quick move, Seifer threw him over his shoulder. Zell stood up and join Squall and Irvine's side.

Quistis stepped in the middle of the 3 to 1 fight. "Guys please, this is apparently important to Seifer" Quistis removed her necklace and turned to Seifer. "It's now or never" Seifer pulled out the box again this time, Quistis inserted the key and unlocked the box revealing two rings. One said '_My loving Instructor'_ with a ruby stone and another that said '_My love nuisance'_ that was a white gold band resembling Laguna's ring.

The gang looked at them confused. Everyone's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of their head. "Ah…whe…why…how...huh?!?!" Was the only thing that was able to escape anyone mouth, it came from Selphie.

"Surprised aren't you? Didn't think me OR her would have guts to do something like this did ya?" Seifer smirked looking at all their gazes. "Well I can tell you I'm pretty surprised myself that I said yes" Quistis sarcastically teased Seifer when she saw his smirk.

"Can we hear the story?" Rinoa was annoyed because just a few months before she was dating Seifer. Did he cheat on her? Did he use me to cheat on Quistis? So many questions…so little time!

"No, I refuse for this story to be told!" Cid interrupted. "Quistis, What did I say? This wasn't supposed to be revealed until he passes SeeD!"

"YOU KNEW?!" They girls said in unison. Cid and Edea nodded in unison "So does Xu…" Added Quistis. Seifer looked at Quistis annoyed "When did you—"

"She figured it out since you know, we share dorm apartments and I only came home half the time we went out"

Seifer stopped and thought about it "…good point…like her to get her nose in something that isn't her business."

'Umm...excuse me guys? I have to get back to Balamb before 8 to get this issue out in the morning" The Photographer/journalist popped into the conversation. The group turned into his direction moving into position. Quistis wasn't really paying attention as Edea was talking to her on the side while the pictures were being taken.

"Quistis, I expect a full report on this on my desk by tonight!" Selphie chimed in mocking Quistis and Cid's favorite phrase. She laughed and joined the group for more pictures by many admirers and photographers from around the world.


	2. First Day

A/N: Please do me a favor and don't IM the screen names that are going to be appearing in the next few chapters, two of them is actually mine, and the others...well aren't

* * *

"I think it would be easier if Ellone just to send you through the 'dream world' than us explaining every detail we can remember..." Seifer argued with Selphie who was ready to tie him and Quistis to a chair until they told their story. "No no, you're going to sit right there and tell us the entire story or we're going to make sure you and Quistis never see each other again." When Selphie was mad, she really could turn into the devil's advocate.

Seifer stared at Quistis who had a sarcastic smile on her face. "Go ahead Selphie; you'll be doing me a big favor and getting rid of a huge migraine out of my head." Seifer's jaw dropped literally down to the floor as if he was hurt. Suddenly Rinoa punched him in the arm "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" At the moment Seifer and Quistis looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other confused. "What's so Hyne damn funny?" Quistis was turning red from laughed and pointed at the two. They looked each other again confused. "You believe me and Seifer had a CONSTANT relationship?" Quistis and Seifer calmed down and answered them. Selphie was not pleased at them. "Well, why don't start telling us the story."

Quistis began "Well it all started when Seifer was getting ready for his first SeeD field exam, it was my first year as an instructor…"

* * *

(A/N: Quistis and Seifer narrations will be in [_ITALICS-brackets]_)

_[I was giving my first lesson plan, and the first name on the roster was…]_

"Almasy, Seifer" Quistis called out attendance.

Seifer was walking in the door as his name was called "Aren't you like same age as me? How the hell did you get instructor already?" He stood in front of her desk; he could tell she was nervous. "Okay I see you, you can take a seat right there if you're going to be a smartass in my class." Quistis pointed to a desk in front row. Seifer smirked and walked to a desk in the back of the class. Quistis sigh thought to herself '_what the hell did I sign up for'? _She continued down the list saying name hearing 'here' from every direction.

"Leonhart, Squall" There was no 'here' so she looked up "Squall Leonhart?" A black glove rose in the air "Yeah, he's sulking right there. I think his boyfriend broke up with him…would explain all those weird noises I hear at night on the other side of the wa—" Squall stood up ready to kill Seifer right then and there. "You don't have the guts to kill me lover boy." Seifer laughed.

Quistis raced down the aisle when she saw Squall's curled hand in the air ready to punch Seifer. "Enough…Almasy, Leonhart detainment after class." Quistis grabbed Squall's arm before his fist hit Seifer. She escorted Squall back to his desk and went back to her desk.

* * *

"Jeez…Seifer were you always a dick?" Rinoa interrupted.

"Last time I heard, your dear friend wasn't complaining about me being a dick at all." Selphie laughed noticing Quistis's blushing figure. She noticed the look on Rinoa face "Oh, come on, that was pretty funny."

Rinoa glared at Selphie and Seifer. "Wait, have you two…had sex yet?"

Seifer and Quistis looked at each other again and laughed. "What kind of question is that? THIS IS _ME_ YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I could have had you on the first date if I wanted to…" Rinoa nearly hit him when Quistis interrupted.

* * *

_[Anyways, as I was saying…_Quistis continued_]_

Quistis hooked her laptop up to the projector, not noticing that her instant messenger was showing. Seifer instantly noticed it and signed on himself...

"Now, you will see that the written part of the SeeD exam consist of—" Quistis heard the familiar chime from her computer...and the instant message that was now on top of the lesson she had on screen.

**FireCrossKnight**: OH QUISTIS...WILL YOU MARRY ME?! I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE I LAYED EYES ON YOU 15 MINUTES AGO!!!

The whole class except for Squall burst into laughter noticing the name and knowing who it was. Seifer was the first to say something "Well…" Seifer was laughing the hardest of them all "Looks like someone fell in love with our instructor." Quistis was embarrassed. It was an honest mistake for leaving her messenger on. But that was flat out embarrassing.

Quistis closed the window only receive another one.

**FireCrossKnight**: is the instructor rejecting my love?! What is this knight to do now that his princess has rejected him?!

She unhooked her computer and now all that was visible to the class were maps of the three Gardens and the planned Military Games for next month. Quistis was pissed. She didn't know who it was, but she was pretty sure she knew who it was. The entire class surely knew.

She went on with her lesson. "As I was saying, Written Exams consists of junctions, guardian forces, tactical entries, patience, battle techniques, magic, and your specialized weapon critique. Seifer snorted and raised his hand. "Excuse me instructor, but do you even _know anything _about a gunblade? Have you even held on in your hands?"

"I know more than you think Almasy" [_Of course he had to give his two cents_] "I know that use they have special bullets that resemble 9mm bullets but have different aspect on depending on what the magic is behind the bullet." Quistis turned back around to face the board when she remembered "Oh, and yes, I have held a gunblade in my hands before, it's not all the reliable…" The whole class echoed with taunts as Seifer stood up and pulled out his gunblade.

He ran up to the front about to slice Quistis's desk in two when suddenly it was _whipped_ out of his hand and clashed on her desk. The class burst in cheers when they saw their new instructor triumph over undisciplined student. "Class dismissed. Squall I will talk to you tomorrow." Seifer only smirked when Squall walked of the room giving each other a dirty looks.

She tilted her head and read something off black letters on the metal. "Fire…Cross…" Quistis picked up the gun blade and read more off the handle "Hyperion…Is that this beast name, my faithful knight?"

Seifer laughed remembering the little exposé that caused classes to end early. She glared at him with piercing eyes unamused. "You looked like you needed a laugh…sure as hell got a laugh from everyone else."

"Aren't you on the disciplinary committee?" He nodded "Then shouldn't you be setting a GOOD example on how to act on school grounds, ESPECIALLY in class where it matters the most?" Seifer crosses his arms resting his chin on finger and pretended to think about it. She was irritated. She knew that look, and knew exactly where she wanted to kick him right now. "ALMASY…OUT…NOW" She pointed towards the door watching him pick up the blade and walking out with big freaking smirk on his face.

She sat back in her chair leaning her head back pinching the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes deeply. "This is going to be a LONG semester"

"Let me guess. They stuck you with the almighty Seifer Almasy." Quistis didn't lift her head. She knew who it was by the sound of her voice. "I seriously thought I was going to be able to handle him…but the 3 scenes he caused in class today…already makes me want to quit."

Xu sat on her desk handing Quistis a cup of orange juice. Taking a sip from it she nearly spat it out from the taste. "What the hell is in there…his piss?!" Xu nearly choked on her 'coffee' laughing. "Of course not...I wouldn't take anything from him…even if my life depended on it. It's gin and juice."

Quistis hesitantly smelled it this time figuring out why Xu was in a good mood and talking about _him_ voluntarily. "I'm afraid to ask what you're drinking now" She pointed to Xu's cup…only to get a smile. "It's called 'Irish cream' in me coffee" She mocked and Irish accent offering some to Quistis who refused. "Yeah you're right, you shouldn't mix spirits together…C'mon, you can tell me what he did on the way back to the dorm…" Quistis packed up her laptop and paper work and walked down to the elevator where he was waiting for her.

"What do you want Almasy…me and Quistis are about to drink the day off." Xu hated the site of him, made her want to chop his member off with a rusty spoon." Seifer smirked smelling Xu's breathe. "Drinking on school grounds outside of designated drinking zones that is a big no-no Instructor…" Quistis laughed…lucky for her you couldn't smell it on her breathe yet. "Coming from the guy who openly walks around with a big bottle of whiskey in the main hall." She grinned "Instructor two, Almasy zip, zilch, zero" her and Xu brushed passed him into the elevator, they turned to face him, with Quistis left hand and Xu right, the made a big 'O' symbol and in unison yelled 'ZERO!" Seifer darted for them…but too late the doors were closed and he could hear them laughing at him.

"She got ya there, ya know?" Raijin felt a sharp jolt of pain come from his shin where Fujin kicked him. "OW! Damn it Fu!"

'LIST?' She asked Seifer. He shook his head. He liked the chase he had just encounter. He knew she should be worth the fight and wait. "No, not yet. It's only the beginning of the Semester, I'll let it slide for now…


	3. Just a Chat

Again, Please don't IM any of the names. don't own them, if they actually exist and their yours..sorry! I'll go back and change them.

Sorry it's so short, it was meant to be longer but my classes distracted me.

* * *

Quistis and Xu laughed hysterically hearing Seifer scream bloody murder after the elevators shut close. Walking through the hallways of the dormitory Quistis told the stories of Seifer weird and confusing humor. "Q, I can't you would leave your messenger on! Someone like 'Mad_One223' could of IMed you and really embarrassed you."

Xu grilled Quistis the carelessness that now was hanging on her head. "I know Xu; I wasn't really worried about anyone beside you or the Headmaster sending me a message. I didn't even know that our Wi-Fi connection reached up here." Quistis took another sip from her cup joining Xu and their semi-fun daily girls night in. "Have you heard from 'Mad_One223'?" Quistis shook her head. "Not since I told him I wanted to meet him in person…hasn't been on since." She sulked into her chair and took a shot of tequila. "_GAHH!!! …_I keep forget strong the small town stuff is!"

Xu choked laughing at the expression she had on her face. "You know, you're only 17 and already drinking…I should report you to Almasy." A long quiet pause passed before they started to laugh again. "You should of face Q!!" Xu fell off the chair laughing so hard. Quistis stared and laughed at Xu's body falling out of the chair. Quistis pulled her laptop out of her case and signed back on. "Do you think he's on? Hey we should sign on to our 'Special' Screen name and mess with his head!"

Quistis glanced on her screen and saw that he was with his stupid status message 'Getting laid by 2 hot bitches…at the same time…' Xu joined Quistis on couch as she signed on to her other screen name. "I bet he's watching Raijin and Fujin having sex." Quistis stared at her with a blank look…she shrugged as she signed on to the shared 'drunken' screen-name they both shared when in a…enhanced state of mind.

They added Seifer screen name to their list, left clicked and followed him into a chat room where they were talking about getting drunk and having weird sex in places that would get people arrested if caught. Xu snorted. "I bet their all virgins" They laughed as Quistis clicked on Seifer screen name.

**Tight_Fit_x4: **hey…wanna chat with me?'

It took Seifer a few minutes to respond as his attention wasn't on the computer or the chat room that he was in. It was more as it was on the bottle of whiskey and the card game he had going on with Raijin and Fujin. He looked at the screen name and diverted his attention to the screen for a quick moment.

** FireCrossKnight: **unless you have something interesting to say, i'll pass thanks.

Seifer slid his chair back to the table to continue the game he thought was winning. "READ 'em WEEP!" Seifer put his cards down to reveal he had a four of a kind. Fujin slammed her cards down as Raijin put his cards down reveal…"BOYAH! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH YA KNOW!!"

Seifer was pissed off _well there was 600 gil I'm never going to see again._

** Tight_Fit_x4:** what if I told you I know who you are and what your close future has in hold for you?

Seifer looked back at the screen to see that the mysterious person was still IMing him.

** FireCrossKnight: ** who are you? do you have a magic crystal? Can tell me who I'm going to have sex with in a few minutes or something?

Who was this person? What's up with that screen name? Seifer decided to play along since this was apparently some kind of entertainment in a sick twisted world.

** FireCrossKnight: **alright i give. what do you want to talk about?

"Xu I have his attention, what should I say?" Quistis called Xu back over who was preparing food. "Tell him how much of an ass he is." Quistis shook her head. "No, it has to be something that won't recognize us…I know! I'll pretend he's Mad_One223!'

** Tight_Fit_x4: **Well…I just wanted to know…what's your favorite position?

** FireCrossKnight:** WHAT?! You don't even know me? How can you ask me that?

** Tight_Fit_x4: **LMAO! Sensitive aren't you? I guess I should find someone else to chat with then.

** FireCrossKnight: **…no wait…how about I don't answer that question yet, and you tell me your name.

The girls giggled as if they were in high school.

** Tight_Fit_x4: **I think it's a bit too soon for that. I usually meet the guy face to face before I let him know my name…and buy me a drink.

** FireCrossKnight: **okay…fine…how about you come up with the topic and we'll see if that will make the conversation.

** Tight_Fit_x4: ** Fine, since I found you in a sex topic chat room let's talk about sex! What is your fetish?

** FireCrossKnight: **...

The conversation went on and on about how the _'girl'_ was asking him stupid question about sex. By the end of the night Seifer was ready to haunt this person down, tie her to the bed and abuse her body until they were both satisfied…only if he knew it was two girls and not just one. Before Seifer was able to ask them again for her name, they signed off.

* * *

Days went into weeks and weeks turned into months. Classes went by smoothly…with of course the occasional and arguments with between Seifer and Zell, Seifer and Squall and of course our lovely Instructor and Seifer.

As for the online chats, they got deeper between Tight_Fit_x4 and FireCrossKnight. It's come to the point that Seifer was damn near being attracted to her that he wanted to log in every night and only talk to her.

Quistis knew exactly what she was doing and how much fun she was having being able to talk to Seifer and not wanting to chop his head off. It was as if they were best friends separated by circumstances.

"For most of you, tomorrow will be your first time taking the written exam. For those who pass will get garden trained guardian force issue to them. Also with that, I will take you to your specialty magic area where you will get magic guardian force." Quistis dismissed the class and when on to check plans for tomorrow.

"Squall and Seifer, reminder, you both have to go to the fire caverns and get your special guardian force, Ifrit…I'll be here if you need support. Good luck you if you decide to go out your own." She eyed them both because we all know Squall was going to and Seifer was too cocky that she knew he wasn't going to ask for any help.


	4. Oh Hello

It was the day of the written exams. Everyone looked frighten at the test as it was 150 questions covering everything that Quistis tought in class. She had nothing to do but sit in the class and wait for everyone to finish. She passed out the exam booklet explaining the rules and telling everyone how to answer them on their computer. "Be very careful of your answer, once you mark them, you cannot go back and change your answer. If you press the back button, your computer will disqualify you and it will be the end of the exam for you."

"You have 3 hours to complete. Good luck to you all; ….you may begin" Quistis walked back to her desk and observed everyone struggling to remembering everything. Squall sat in front of his computer bored as he just clicked on answers not even half way reading them. Zell was twitching and tapping his fingers distracting his seatmate who was ready to throw a paper wade at him to see if he would fall out of the seat. And Seifer of course was starring at his lovely instructor and was thinking about crumpled piece of paper.

Quistis looked up from her screen and saw him starring at him. He gave her a charming smile that usually made girls go wild for him. She pointed to her eyes them to the screen to motion him continue with his exam. When her attention began to stare at the screen again, he threw the ball of paper at Zell who at the moment jumped up fell of his chair."WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" Seifer's screen went black as if the power when out. _What the hell?!_ "Almasy, your exam is in aisle one, seat one." Quistis didn't look up when she chirped in. What Seifer didn't know was that Quistis was watching the surveillance cameras that was secretly hidden in everyone computer.

**Mad_One223_ just signed on…_**

Quistis looked on her computer and decided if she wanted to actually talk to him or not. It's been 4 months since they last spoke to each other. Then all of a sudden…

**Mad_One223: ** Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been on lately. Some crazy stuff has been happening lately and the net wasn't working that great.

**Tight_Fit_x4: **really? Because I thought it was because I told you I wanted to meet you in person.

She diverted her attention when Seifer stood up and slammed the booklet on her desk indicating he was done. "There's no need to make noise when your presence is annoying enough" He smirked and walked back to his desk. Quistis check if he was still on.

**_Mad_One223 just signed off…_**

_[Figures…what an asshole.]_

Seifer turned off his computer and stared at his instructor…How the hell can see sense him? Every time he looked at her, she was looking back at him and jester him to look at his screen or leave. This time he left. He had nothing to do until Raijin and Fujin got out of their classes, then again, they had nothing to do but the nightly poker game of theirs.

**_Mad_One223 just signed on_**

**Mad_One223: **look, I thought a lot about it, lets me tonight?

**Tight_Fit_x4:** When and where?

**Mad_One223: **Can you make it to Dollet tonight?

**Tight_Fit_x4:** I have a class in the morning…what about Balamb?

**Mad_One223: **Perfect! There's a restaurant there called 'The Rosa Light' do you know it?

**Tight_Fit_x4: **Yeah I know it. I'll be there at 9.

**Mad_One223: **See you tonight then.

**Tight_Fit_x4:** Wait…how will I know it's you?

**Mad_One223: ** hmm…I'll have a rose for you in my hand for you.

**Tight_Fit_x4:** I'll have your key then.

* * *

_ [The three hours have passed any everyone was finally finished so I decide to go find Xu and tell her the exciting news…]_

Quistis walked into the living room to see Xu sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. Quistis motioned her to hang up the phone so she would tell her the news about the arranged meeting. "Okay Riau, be here at eight. We can go to the beach" *pause* "No, I'll just stay at your place if we're out too late for me to get back inside" *pause* "Okay…Hey I need to go, Quistis just got here with a rare grin on her face" *pause* "alright bye" Xu hung up the phone ready to hear what Quistis had to say. "Riau says hi."

"I'm meeting him tonight!" Xu's mouth dropped with a giant smile on her face. "When? Where, Can I go? I want to meet him too!" Quistis surprised at her change in attitude "but you're going out with Riau tonight…"

"I'll cancel it! Please I want to see this guy!"

"How about I meet him first, and then you and Riau can come by and see who he is without interrupting my date!" Quistis need to learn how to compromise better.

"Okay fine, but call me if you get into trouble. I'll show up and rip his head off." Xu grabbed a kunai and stuck it up in the air.

_[…3 hours later at 8pm…]_

Xu was lounging around their dorm sitting around waiting for Riau to show up. Quistis was hitching a ride with them down to Balamb. A knock came from the door. "I'll get it!" Xu jumped from the couch and ran for the door giving her boyfriend a kiss before guiding him inside. "Q, let's go!"

Apparently he was uninformed that he would be giving her a ride to Balamb. "She's coming with us?" Xu looked up at him "If you want to get laid tonight, she is." Well there was no more contesting with Xu. "Q!! COME ON!!"

Quistis walked out wearing a black peasant blouse and a red skirt that was a bit too short for Xu's liking. She walked up to Quistis and turned her around make her change. "NOT UHH! NO WAY…GO PUT ON A LONGER SKIRT!!" She closed the door and waited for Quistis to change for the 9th time that night. Riau had a stunned looked on it, he was used to seeing Quistis in her PJ's in the morning but that was…kind of hot…The door clicked open again to see Quistis in a black halter top, below the knee skirt. "Are you happy mother?" Xu smiled and nodded "the all black looks…sexy!"

"Let's hope 'Mad_One223' hopes so." The girls walked in front of Riau while he checked out Quistis, _seriously, when did Q get so hot? …DUDE! XU IS RIGHT THERE! And she promised sex tonight…you better not _say_ anything stupid…like another girls name by accident…again. _Some guys really needed to get their mind of the gutter.

* * *

"BAR?" Fujin was the first to talk to all of them when Seifer suggested that they go to the Balamb tonight.

Seifer knew that he passed this time around…like he did last year when he took them with Quistis. "Yeah, let's call it a prelim celebration of me passing the written exams."

"Yeah! Let's do it ya know. Where you wanna go Chief?" Seifer shrugged and suggested a place as they walked out Raijin and Seifer cadet dorm room.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin nodded and lead them to the car…but not before bumping into their lovely instructor. Seifer was stunned on how beautiful she looked._ Since when does have clothes that weren't issue to her? Or made just for battle?_ Seifer was taken back. She just looked at him "Cadets are suppose to be in their rooms Almasy…I suggest you turn around and follow the rules for once."

Seifer retaliated "Where are you going tonight? Don't you have papers you should be grading?" Quistis ignored his comments while continuing to walk down the corridors to the front of garden where Riau left his car in preparations for tonight's activities.


	5. It can't be

A/N: As far as I know right now, I will be living in SissyHIYAH world of 'Huzzah!' or as 'normal' people know it as the Renaissance Faire! eating turkey legs, drinking beer, riding horses (..I promise I will not ride them in a higher state of mind) , yelling 'God Save the Queen!' sleeping in a tent, and no decent showers except on Sundays for 28 days...Thank Jeebs this is a short month! So there might be an update...there might not be! KTHXBAI!

**

* * *

**

The trio arrived first at the Rosa Light. "Q, are you sure you want to be left here by yourself? this place seems a little iffy especially the way you're dressed...it might get you in a bit of trouble." The Rosa light was the only place that was as iffy in Balamb. Only place that looked like anywhere near what Dollet looked like. "Xu, I'll be fine, besides, if anything happens, one of my students' mother lives down the street, I'm sure she'll let me stay there if needed."

Quistis watched as Xu and Riau drove off into the distance before she walked into bar that looked like it belong in Dollet. _Why would he pick this place? Was he already here? What if he doesn't like the way I look? What if I doesn't like the way he looks?_

_You should really stop putting yourself down._ Her conscience popped in for a pep talk.

_I'm not putting myself down; I'm just…scared I guess…_

_Well you shouldn't be. you know his personality as much as he knows yours. You have nothing to fear, I can sense it!_

Quistis walked in noticing the people all around drinking their drinks and watching the local band play. She sat in a booth while the waitress took her drink order and waited for 'Mad_One223.' "Well, if it isn't my favorite instructor…alone as usual." She looked up to see a blond with the same old smirk one his face. _Does that smirk go away?_

_Don't act like you don't like his attention…you know any girl in here would do anything for his attention and all he wants is yours._

_Oh…what do you know? I thought you…my consciences wanted to meet Mad_One223 the most out of all the voice in my head…and now you want Almasy attention…you have issues…_

_Yes, but if I have issues, doesn't that you mean you have issues too? I would consider paying attention to him instead of me right now since he's asking you a question._

Quistis shook the conversation out of her and turned her attention to Seifer. He frowned when he noticed she wasn't paying much attention to her. He followed her line of sight to see that she was watching the door…but who was she waiting for? Why was she dressed up? And damn it why did she grab his attention like she did without even trying? "Trepe, I asked you a question." Quistis looked at him and smiled noting something in is his hand. "I'm waiting for someone…and I'm pretty sure that someone _is not _you…so if you don't mind. I would like for you to leave…perhaps follow the rules for once."

"You really need to get that stick out from your ass…or one up another one…beside, all I want to do is spend some time with my favorite instructor before I become a SeeD myself and you know…" Seifer sat on the other side of the booth to face Quistis to question her even more "give you another shot to help you in the stick in the ass part" he gave her an innocent smile as she took her glance off the door to glare at him. "I'm waiting for someone…does that make you happy? He's late too."

"Ah, my dear instructor, always so anal about being prompt, you know, you should really act your age every once in a while" Seifer got up and reached for something in his pocket "Oh...and one more thing…" Seifer dropped a single white lily on the table "'Mad_One223' says he's sorry he can't accompany you tonight. As you just probably put him on your hate list because he was late" Seifer walked away leaving Quistis shocked and confused.

_What just happened?_

_I don't know you tell me…_her mind stepped in again to guide just a bit in the matter _I would go ask Seifer why a lily and not a rose._

Quistis starred at Seifer who was looking at her from the bar. _Seifer couldn't possibly Mad_One223…I mean…it's a complete alter ego!_

_Are you sure about that?_

_What do you mean? _

_Well…haven't you been paying attention to the conversation you've been having with him as 'FireCrossKnight0'? Don't you find it weird that both of their personalities are basically the same?_

Quistis thought about it…2 minutes and 30 seconds later… _Oh…My…Hyne!! I think I've might actually like Seifer Almasy…_

_YA THINK?!_

Seifer was now facing the bartender who was pouring him another glass of bourbon. "So…how do you know about 'Mad_One223'?" he spun around to see Quistis standing there holding the flower in her hand hugging her body. He smirked see how uncomfortable she looked. "He's closer than you think he is…And I can tell you, he thinks your look amazing in that black dress…and even better if you were in his arms with the key hanging around your neck…so let me ask you this, 'Tight_Fit_x4'…" Quistis let out a little snort see how her 'secret identity' was revealed. "How does it feel to know that someone you thought you had a deep connection with, would turn out to be one of your students?"

"Well…if the guy kept charming me and promised me to sweep me off my feet…I suppose I can _allow_ myself to break the rules." Seifer laughed knowing that she would never break the rules. "Well…what if no one ever finds out? I mean, I'm good at keeping secrets, and the only person you talk to is Xu…" Seifer wanted to desperately hold her in his arms…even if it was going to be for a few seconds. They have both fallen for each personalities that neither one of them ever saw in each other inside the garden.

_Maybe it won't be so bad…I mean you technically, you've already fallin' for him…and besides, wouldn't it be FANTASTIC to see all the girls' faces when they see you two together!_

_HEY BRAIN! Don't you remember? He's a student! I'm instructor! What if me and him get caught?_

_Well don't then. I mean you can move out of the shared dorm room and get a private room, or you can just pass him during the military games or during his SeeD exam, and then when his graduation ball comes around…_Was this Quistis brain, conscience, or libido? Maybe the little devil on her shoulder beat the crap out of her guardian angel and tied her up somewhere so she would just fall into temptation and let her arms wrap around him.

"Okay…I can see your battling out all the voices in your head. I'll be staying the Balamb Hotel tonight in room 102. If your big brain finally convinces _you to take a chance on life_, you'll know where to find me." Seifer got up, put some gil on the bar and gave his lovely instructor a kiss on the cheek, he left her more confused and stunned.

She touched her cheek, it felt weird, and she didn't know if she should follow the _GO FOLLOW HIM!!! _she was hearing in her head. _Life is all about taking chances honey…_ The words rang in her head. Mad_One223 used to tell her that when she would tell him about the bad days she had. He also told her that when she was about to take the SeeD field exam.

Quistis walked outside to see if Seifer was bluffing and was just waiting outside for her. When she didn't find him anywhere, she headed towards the hotel. She stood outside staring at the balcony that was supposedly his. She saw him walk to the balcony where she watched him watch the ocean. He looked so peaceful; he had a genuine smile on his face. He took a deep breath as the wind picked up and blew his way. _What do you suppose he's thinking?_ She thought to herself. He glanced down and saw her; he smiled and gestured for her to come up.

"Hey Q! How was he? Is he as charming and handsome as we think he is?" Xu turned the corner caring a bag of things that looked like groceries. Quistis smiled as she saw her friend.

"He's actually waiting for me in there…" She pointed to the balcony where Seifer was standing a minute ago "will you being coming home tonight?"

Xu pulled out a can of whipped cream. "What do you think?" She squirted out a little bit of cream in her mouth with a big grin on her face. "I guess I should tell Cid you won't be in till late…again" Xu shook her head. "Tomorrow are the military games in the deserts near Galbadia, I won't be needed until 1600 hours. Plus Cid already thinks I'm in Deling setting up the gala before the games begin."

"Oh…I forgot about the games. I should head down there tonight then." Xu waved her off as she headed for her destination. Quistis took a deep breath and walked into the hotel. Seeing no one she headed up the stairs and faced what could possibly be the most exciting start to her life…or the downfall of her career…


	6. Did That Just Happen?

So....I know I said i would post on Sunday, but i had a sudden muse while working the Renfaire...so enjoy!

* * *

Seifer opened the door with a champagne flute in hand ready to gives to Quistis, but to his misfortunes he was greeted with a punch in the face. For a small woman, she sure could pack in a punch. The glass fell to the grounds shattering on the ground and its contents spilled all over the floor. He's eyes turned to his attention back to her, ready to make her beg that she never did that. Their threaten piercing eyes stared into each other with so much hate, yet so much held passion. Neither one knew if they wanted to kill each other or ravage the others' bodies.

Quistis was started the conversation. "You know you have some real nerve Almasy"

Seifer spit some blood on the floor before answering her "Yeah well you have one hell of a right hook" He grabbed her wrist before she walk away from him "But I will say this" Seifer pulled her closer to him "…if you EVER punch in me the face again, I will make sure you pay for it on the spot." Quistis smiled, but not the usual smile, it was a smirk that she had something up her sleeve.

Quistis swung her arm out and with it she took Seifer down with a swift move. She leaned down placing her knee on his spine trapping him under him. "And if you ever threaten me again…" She leaned into his ear "…I'll make sure that smirk on your face…" she dug her knee deeper in his back making him yell in pain "…will never attract another girl again…savvy?" Seifer nodded in agreement. "Good, you're finally obeying someone for once" She got up and began to head down the stairs.

Seifer never did take orders well; he always wanted to be the alpha in everything, even in this little relationship that was beginning to sound like one of their chats. Seifer pinned her arms against the wall with a tight grip on both of her wrist. "Think you're all that don't you? Playing with guys' emotions like that." Seifer moved his face to her, millimeters from their lips touching. "You know, you should really act like 'Tight_Fix_x4' she's a lot more submissive to me. And now…"

Seifer went in for the kiss, but has fast as he might think he is, Quistis is faster. She turned her head so he would end up kissing her cheek again. _Fine, if this is how she's going to play this game, I'll make sure she loses._ Seifer took the opportunity and moved his lips from her cheek, to her jaw line, down her neck to her shoulder. Quistis was trying to fight the pleasure that she was feeling from him kisses. She pumped her shoulder up to get his attention, he made the same trail of kisses back to where he previously was. "Give up?" instead of answering his question, she leaned in and kissed him. His hands fell from her hands and guided down her body to her waist where he pulled her off the wall and held her. Something he's been dying to do since their secrets chats at night.

Quistis noticed that they were still in the hallway when someone walked by making the wolf whistle at them. Seifer pulled away smiling and took her inside the room.

________________________

"OH MY HYNE!" Selphie and Rinoa yelled out in unison as Seifer began describing their first night together. Quistis sat back and tried to hold back a laugh and blushing. "Oh jeez Quistis I never thought you would fall for this guy. I mean I know I don't know you all that well, but the way were you acting on the mission…" Rinoa pointed at him with the disgust in her face knowing what part was coming up.

"So Seifer, the question still stands…" Rinoa needed to know. "…did you cheat on me? Or did you cheat on her with me?"

"Why don't you two shut up and let us tell the story. I mean the more you interrupt the more I don't want tell the story and run away with this wonderful…loving…" Seifer wrapped an arm around Quistis and pulled her into his lap "…lady of mine."

__________________________

_[So after 3 hours of what Seifer calls sex and I called…my first time…I had to leave early]_

Seifer fell asleep rather quickly after what was supposed to be one of the greatest nights of her life, not just an accidental mistake she knew she could not get back. She quietly rolled out of his arms and out of the bed and got dressed to head back to the Garden to pack for the military games. Lucky for her most of the hall monitors were dead asleep on post, so she snuck her way all the way to dorms.

She unlocked the door expecting to hear silence from Xu's room; instead she heard what she heard what she usually did when she and Riau were together. She was lucky she always kept her MP3 player near the door in such event. She learned from the past to never interrupt Xu when she went in dominatrix mode. Quistis crept in her room and silent packed a bag before leaving. She wrote a note to Xu:

_Xu…_

_You really need to take it easy on Riau…_

_Anyways I'm going to Deling tonight; I'll take over anything you were supposed to look after. I'll see you at the Gala tonight and tell you about 'Mad_One223" there…_

_Q—_

Once Quistis put the note on computer she heard Riau yell out load…she knew he was done. She snorted and suddenly heard Xu start yelling at him and twisted the door knob, Quistis hid knowing that Xu was unsatisfied for the night and was going automatically to the computer to finish what her boyfriend couldn't handle. Xu picked up the note, red it, crumpled it and walked back into her room. Quistis snuck back out into the hallway and back to Balamb.

She sat at the train station waiting for the next train to Deling. She read about the games that were going to go on at the Military Games. She saw a black and blue figure coming off the train and heading towards the hotel. _Who is she? I pretty much know this city inside-out…_

"ALL ABOARD!" Quistis grabbed her things and board and boarded the train. She had the whole SeeD car all to herself at 4am. As she was walking into the SeeD section she saw Seifer walking towards the station with the figure that she thought she saw hop off the train. _Looks like their fighting…_

Seifer was annoyed at his current affair he was having with her. "I don't have to explain myself to you Rinoa; I told you I would help you with the president Deling." Seifer began to walk away

"But Seifer, I need your help right now! Timber is on the brink of falling down and it's all that idiots fault!" Rinoa walked behind him "Seifer! Let's go to Garden RIGHT NOW!"

"Rinoa…relax, I said we would go and we will…but I have to get to Deling for a school event" Seifer cupped her face with one hand looking in her eyes _I never noticed how ugly her eyes are till now…_ "…I promise I will talk to Cid after the games." Rinoa nodded her head before they kissed and walked onto the train. Quistis watched the entire ordeal from the window knowing she was just used by someone who couldn't possibly like her.

_[A million tears and two mini whiskey bottles later, we finally arrive in The Deling City Train station. I wasn't really paying attention to anyone around me. All I wanted was to get my things and check in at my hotel…I seriously thought that Seifer just used me to cheat on you Rinoa…but like I said, not really noticing anyone around me, I didn't realize a certain person saw me get off the train…]_

Seifer saw Quistis and made a dash for her grabbing her arm forcing her to drop her bags. "You left without a goodbye kiss Instructor…" Quistis stepped away from him causing him to bang his head on the side of the train. She grabbed her bag and ran off; Seifer held his head where he was hit watching the woman run off. _What the hell got into her?_

The voices in his head were loud again. _You did…don't you remember?_

_Well yeah, that was one of the best lays of my life. But what is wrong with her? It looks like she was crying…_ Seifer watch her get on the trolley to the hotel.

_Maybe she saw you and Rinoa kissing outside the train station…_

Rinoa stepped off the train just as he thought about that …_But what does that even matter, it's not like last night meant anything to her…_

_How sure are you on that?_

Seifer escorted Rinoa to the Caraway Mansion where she tried to insist that Seifer stay for rest of the night.

"Baby please, General Caraway is going to try one of his tricks again to get me to stay again." Rinoa begged

"I'm paying 2000 gil a night to stay at this play, I want to enjoy it." Seifer tried to get out of her grasp.

"Then can I stay with you for the night?" Seifer was caught in a lip lock with Rinoa before he knew it. _A kiss from me usually works to shut her up…_

Seifer pulled away from Rinoa, when she opened her eyes and smile. "Okay fine…I'll stay here tonight" He smirk picking up his things and walking off to the hotel.


	7. Don't you just LOVE Xu?

A/N: Hello everyone! I am back from the Ren Faire and it was amazing (There was no such thing as drinking beer...all my drinks were chugs as if I was dying of thrist!)! and I am terribly sorry for being more than 2 months late! Lots of thing had happen and I sorta lost my muse. but I was able to pull back and now this story will be making a very weird twist. Lots of Rinoa bashing ahead.

* * *

She was addicted. She knew he wasn't that person she fell for online. Quistis fell onto her bed ready to cry again, but instead of wallowing in pity, she decided to get up and have some breakfast at the hotel's restaurant to get the day started. But before she did that, she decided to take a shower because she still had the smell of sex lingering off her.

Quistis got undress in the main room and covered herself up in a warm rope the hotel provided when she heard a knock come from her door._ Who could that be this early in the morning on a Saturday?_

"_INSTRUCTOR…OPEN UP WE NEED TO TALK_" Seifer sounded annoyed at her. Quistis eyes widen. She knew he was here, but how did he know this was my room. She opened the door ready to punch him again.

"Do you need something?" Seifer gazed at her and her attitude. He walked in and pinned her against the wall.

"You left this morning without saying goodbye…" Seifer began nipping at her neck again making her fall in a trance that she was in last night. Before she could fight him off again, he found his way to her lips while her hands making his way to his chest.

_HELLO…LIBIDO…You know he has a girlfriend…why are you keeping this charade going?_

_Because BRAIN…if you didn't noticed last night, you weren't complaining and if you were paying attention to his body language this morning when we saw them together, you can totally tell he's going to leave her soon…_

_And what if he keeps both of us lingering?_

_He won't…trust me…we all know what we're doing…_

Seifer suddenly felt him push him out the door while screaming through the door. _"GO USE YOUR BITCH IN BLUE YOU ASSHOLE…" _Seifer stood in there looking at the door. _That stupid bitch…I should dump her for all her shit right now._

Seifer turned back to returned to his room to see Rinoa standing at his door, "Seifer! Open up please! That asshole of a father just tried to lock me in my room again! That's the 2nd time this month!" Rinoa was there knocking on his door furiously.

"That sounds like a family problem" Seifer voice came from down the hall where his failed attempt at getting Quistis attention was standing. Rinoa turned to see him and out of habit just jumped into his arms where he refused her and pulled her off him. "What's wrong Seifer?" Rinoa face sadden and Seifer face in despair. "I need you to leave." He said it blankly with no emotion...all she could do was look at him as he walked into his room not caring about what she had to say. Seifer walked back into his room leaving Rinoa irritated and confuse once again in less than 24 hour time.

Seifer took off his jacket and shirt and headed for a peaceful night.

*Back in Quistis's Room…*

_You know…for someone who so smart, I am stupid sometimes…_ Quistis thought to herself as she mentally self kicked her around over and over again.

_We all have our flaws…but you have to admit that last night was pretty good…even if it was with the mighty but ever so cocky Seifer Almasy…_ She could always trust her libido to try to make a serious situation like this and TRY to make it funny.

She wanted to bash her head against the wall to make her head shut up. _This isn't funny...you sexaholic brain cell! This is serious...especially if that girl is actually girlfriend._

The voice in her head kept talking without regard on what the other side of Quistis wanted to do…_What if I told you that she's only using him and she is using her back? Will that make you feel better?_

Quistis's attention was perked again. _What are you talking about now!?_

_Think about it Q…Back at the train station…he looked annoyed with her…Seifer isn't the type of person to be with a girl that annoys him…_

_..Oh…?_

She felt a jolt of energy from her head from the comment. _Yeah! He likes them hot and firey!_

… Quistis couldn't say anything that wouldn't piss herself off. She knew she was a short fuse and could be easily pissed off.

She heard 'mind' chuckle at her reaction_ Oh like you didn't notice! I mean he's into you for Hyne sake and you think that chick is anywhere as hot as we are…or as short tempered like you…?_ Her mind was right again, there was no way in hell that she would still be alive if he annoyed her that much and would tolerate her being around him.

Noticing that her mind wasn't going to sleep and seeing the time was 6am she decided to get up and shower and get ready to take over Xu's responsibilities for the Military games. When suddenly a knock came from the door; she looked at the door until whoever stopped knocking. _Probably Seifer again. Don't open it. _She nodded and headed over to the bathroom when the knocking began again.

"Quistis! Open up! It Xu!" Xu was banging on the door. She was hitting the door so loud that it was interrupting other guest in the hotel. She saw someone down the hall dressed in blue. But her eyes were blurred with early morning sighs.

Quistis opened the door to see Xu looking down the hallway at something. "Xu…what are you doing here? I told you I would take over your duties"

"Someone came looking for you at the dorm around midnight, but I was…too busy yelling at Riau to answer the door." Xu blushed seeing the mischievous smile on Quistis's face. They stood there looking at each other when screaming came down the hallway again which caught both their attention which caused them both to look down.

"No! Seifer! You promised me that you would help me in any way you could and right now you're not fulfilling your promised! Not open this door!" Rinoa yelled through his door trying to get his attention.

"Lovers Quarrel?" Xu pointed down the hall wanting to laugh but hid in the doorway with Quistis. A click came out from the door seeing a groggy Seifer walk out the door. Who began yelling back "You know you little bitch you are really starting to get on my nerves. Now I said I would help you get SeeD protect…" Seifer looked down the hall to see two girls look at them. "Quistis…wait…" Being spotted Quistis quickly grabbed Xu and headed back into the room.

Rinoa looked down the hall not paying attention to the girls but to him who wasn't paying any attention her. "SEIFER!! Answer me!!!" Seifer turned back to her and pointed a finger at her. "As of right now…you and me…you are through. I'll keep my promise to you and I will help get SeeD help…but this…us, we are through. I don't want to see you until I contact you again." With that Seifer walked back into his room leaving Rinoa heartbroken and alone once again.

"Q, I know you wanna tell me all about him so go ahead…confess" Xu followed Quistis into the bathroom.

"XU! What the hell?! Get out!" Quistis was down in her undergarments when Xu shut the door behind her.

"Oh whatever I've seen you naked before, what is…" Xu face dropped… "YOU DID IT! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Quistis started to push her out of the door. "No! Tell me, who is he, is he really what he acts like online?" Once Xu was out the door and Quistis made sure that she was sitting on the bed, she told Xu what happen.

"Yes I had sex with him, he sort of like how he was online…and his name is Seifer Almasy" She saw Xu eyes go big and get up to make a bee line towards Quistis. She quickly closed the door and locked it before Xu reached it. "OHHHH WE ARE SO TALKING ABOUT THIS Q!!!" She heard the shower turn on. Xu looked around the room, she knew that Quistis would be long like she usually is when she is depressed or extremely tired, so Xu decided to take things into her own hands and headed out the door to Seifers room.

_I guess I'll let him sleep and we can talk about it later. _Rinoa thought to herself ask she bumped into Xu who was heading his door. "Sorry I didn't mean--Hey your Xu right? My name is--"

"Rinoa, I know I head the screaming." Rinoa smile brighten she's happy she's remembered...it must mean something. Sorry about that..anyways, do you remember if Cid Kramer approved any forms saying that he would help a group called the Timber..."

"Owls?" Xu cut her off being annoyed with her voice. Seeing Rinoa nodded decided to lie to her. "No Sorry, I don't believe that I've seen that request before...All request go through me before they go to the Headmaster.

Rinoa crooked her head wondering how she was known for being in the Timber Owls. "Then..how did you know we were called the Timber Owls?"

_Damn it Xu!! You know damn well you've seen that file and you denied it yourself because you knew the headmaster would scold you for a stupid request like that! Oh I know!_ Xu quickly looked at Rinoa appearance and saw that ribbon and came up with a little white lie. "That black ribbon, your part of the rebellion against the President...correct?" Rinoa nodded "It was a wild guess"

"Oh okay! well...Seeing how my now ex-boyfriend is no longer talking to me I guess I should be leaving..." Rinoa headed for the elevator. "Just a moment...Your boyfriend..wouldn't happen to be Seifer Almasy would it?"

"Ex-Boyfriend...and yes he is...I mean was. Why do you ask?" Rinoa corrected her and turned to leave again "See you at the Military Games!" Xu watch her get onto the elevator then turned back and headed for Seifer's door. "ALMASY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!" Seifer groggly looked at the door thinking it was Rinoa..._Note to self: Never date bitches in blue again...._ he thought to himself bitterly.

"Xu! What the hell are you doing?! I go into the shower for a few minutes and see you out here..." Quistis came out of her room wrapped in a bathrobe when suddenly Seifer opens his door seeing the two girls. Quistis and Seifer starred at each other, Quistis with hatred and Seifer with confusion. As the stare down continued, out of no where, Xu punches Seifer out of the blue, then dragged Quistis back to her room. "Quistis wait..." She stopped bringing Xu with her in the halt. "October 25th" Seifer said...a single date, they Xu looked back at Seifer with a stinging killer look while Quistis turned back and said "June 3". Xu had no idea what these dates mean, but it cause Seifer to walk back into his room.


	8. angst Angst ANGST!

_June 3rd_

_**Tight_Fit_x4:**__ I can't believe you would say that! What kind of girl do you take me for? I don't just have sex with anyone!_

_**Mad_One223:**__ That's not what I meant! _

_**Tight_Fit_x4:**__ My ass it is! You know what you meant when you said it! And you know how I would react when you asked it!!_

_**Mad_One223:**__ You know the way your reacting to my question is making me think that you would do that! Better yet…YOU DO ADMIT AND DON'T WANT TO SAY IT!_

_**Tight_Fit_x4: **_ _I think its best we leave this at where it is…I need to go do something…rather than have another argument with you._

_**Mad_One223: **__See, you do this all the time, whenever you don't want to tell me or admit I'm right you leave…why don't you just for once stay and see the end of the conversation!_

_**Tight_Fit_x4: **__You know the last time we 'finished' an argument to the end you disappeared for 6 months! What the hell is the difference if we end this or not??!_

_**Mad_One223:**__ See there it is right there! If you don't care about me, then why do the hell do you care if I leave for six months?! _

_**Mad_One223:**__ Just say it babe…_

_**Tight_Fit_x4:**__ …._

_**Mad_One223: **__When you do that I think you're a heartless bastard who only cares about herself…_

_**Mad_One223:**__ Will it make you feel better if I say it first?_

_**Tight_Fit_x4: **__….maybe…but if you say it, you have promise to QUIT DISAPEARRING!!!_

_**Mad_One223: **__ lol, okay fine….Dia…I like you and I would love to meet you someday…I hope for that day..._

_**Mad_One223 has just signed off**_

_That bastard_

_

* * *

_

_[So that morning I told Xu the entire story about what happen that night. You can see the hatred in her eyes and what she wanted to do to Seifer that day…Lucky for me, I was able to sleep that…I guess morning...even though it was for like 4 hours]_

Xu, being the hot head she is, really wanted to make Seifer suffer that day but she knew that she would never hear the end of it from Quistis if she cut off his manhood. She knew that no matter how much Quistis said she hated something…She really actually cared. Xu knew that Seifer would be important to her in the future…she just didn't know how until now. She crept out of the room to head down to her room to change for preparations of the Gala that night.

Closing the down as quietly has bumped into someone. "Oh…you…She doesn't want to talk to you right now" Xu began to walk away from him when she felt a leather gloved hand grabbed her arm. Looking down at his hand around her arm, she looked up at him with daggers in her eyes "If you want to keep you dick, I suggest never touching me again" She shook his grasp off her just to be grabbed again. She automatically out of defense stuck a dagger to his throat. "You better make a wish before I make you regret your mother had you."

"Oh seriously? Because when I was fucking your mom, she told me she left you in a dumpster to die." Xu out of anger pressed the dagger deeper against his throat making him gag a bit; their glares never quit on each other. When I *ahem* came from down the hall. "Headmaster…what are you doing here?" Xu and Seifer dropped what they were doing and saluted the Headmaster. "I'm here for the Military Games…What I want to know is what my second in command is doing to this cadet…"

"Oh well you see…" Xu was lost for words.

"It's my fault sir" Xu and the Headmaster turned to Seifer "You see…I must of startled Xu when she walked out of the room and as a defense she pulled the dagger out to protect herself."

The headmaster turned to Xu. "Is this true?" Xu looked at Seifer then turned back to the headmaster and nodded. "Well…then...carry on. Excuse me" in unison the two saluted the Headmaster was he walked passed them.

As soon as the Headmaster was out of site, Xu turned to Seifer. "Alright what is that bullshit lie going to cost me?" She saw the smirk on his face grow, he didn't do it for her, he did it to save his own ass. But since she's offering…

"Convince Quistis to talk to me." Xu couldn't help but burst into laughs from Seifer favor. She then looked at his face. "Oh you're serious…" He began to tap his foot at her, being able to read her like a book, she finally broke. "Fine, but you are going to have to wait until tonight at the gala."

"Why can't I talk to her now?" Seifer pointed at her door getting mad at her.

Xu retorted. "Because, after crying what seemed like a river, she's finally able to sleep…and I'm sure that needs it."

"Fine…But can you do me one more thing?" Seifer asked seeing the annoyance in her eyes now. He motioned Xu to follow him to his room. "If you plan on raping me like you did Quis—" before she could finish the threat, he pulled out a 1 big box, a shoe size box, and a small box. "Give these to her."

Xu's curiosity got her as she started to peak into the large box. "It's for Quistis; you can see it when SHE opens it…" Seifer slammed his hand down on the lid making her jump up. They had one more stare down before Xu broke down picked off the boxes and left his room.

Xu started to open Quistis's door with the key she took from her room when the door fluttered open revealing a zombie like Quistis in a black shirt and blue jeans ready to go out. "Q, what are you doing? Go back to sleep!"

"I can't sleep, last night keeps replaying in my head so I…What are those?" Quistis pointed at the boxes in Xu's hands. She lied to spare her feelings. "These boxes are for you, you phone rang around 8 saying that the Dollet Express was here with packages so I went down to get them for you." Quistis moved out of the way to let Xu into her room. Quistis looked down the hall in Seifer's room direction seeing was not there as no one else was either.

"Is something wrong?" Xu noticed that Quistis was more interested in the hallway than the boxes at Xu had just brought in.

Quistis shook her head walking back into the room while darting for the boxes. "I was just wondering if the Headmaster was here, I could have sworn I heard him this morning." Quistis opened the smallest box first, it was a blue sapphire earring and pendant and ring set in sterling silver. Quistis took the necklace out and looped it around her fingers. "October 25th..." She stared at it a little bit longer before annoyed Xu interrupted her thoughts "Do you mind telling me what October 25 is?"

"Well…It's kind of a long story…" Quistis still in shock about set that was now in her possession.

"I have time…care to explain?" Xu crossed her arms playing with the ribbon on the big box.

"Would you mind not being so nosey?" Xu shook her head, she liked being in Quistis business. It's the only entertainment she had when she was away from Riau for so long. "Do you need me to call Riau to 'entertain' you so you get your own drama?"

Xu smiled. "No wonder Almasy likes you…and better yet, why I'm so attracted to you…your feisty one…it's kind of hot!" Quistis looked at Xu. She didn't know how to answer that with a serious face. "I'll give you a choice: either you open this box, or you tell me what the hell October 25th is!" She was getting impatient; she wanted to know what both things were. But she knew that okay how about I tell you what October 25th is and YOU can open that box. Deal?" Without any hesitation, Xu opened the box and Quistis walked over the window the where she could see the cadets who are taking the field exam are arriving at the train station, and others were eating breakfast in the café just outside the hotel. "October 25th is the day that I told him I liked him more as a friend." Xu's attention was still on what was on box. She was looking at the contents in the box. "He said liked me back and that's when I suggested that we meet…and that's when he disappeared for a year."

"I remember that, you went kind of crazy since he was the only person who could calm you down when you were going through your SeeD exams. Hell, even I was annoyed with you then…You were grouching as ever!" Xu said not even looking up from the box. "But um…you should see what's in the box…."

Quistis turned back to look at Xu. "…No…it couldn't be…" Quistis walked over to where Xu laid it on the bed. Quistis scanned her memory trying to figure out if she ever told Seifer about this. Xu picked up a piece of paper that was in the box. "Hey look there's a note:

_For: Tight_Fit_x4_

_I remember you sending me a link to this store. I think you sent it to me by accident thinking my IM box was someone elses. But I thought it would look beautiful on you on the day we would meet in person…then I thought…'How would she get BEFORE the day we met…So I'm guessing we met and either you think I'm a dick or_…"

Xu couldn't help but snort and hold her belly in the pain she was having from all the laughter. She looked at Quistis seeing she was still looking at the pendent. "Oh COME ON! He sounds like a warking chocobo trying to speak English!" Quistis gave her a side glance queuing her to keep reading.

_I'm the guy of your dreams like what you said in out earlier chats. Anyways this note is long enough…I guess I will just leave it at that._

_--Mad_One223_

_I still cant imgine Almasy nice...or even someone shy...this note is a bunch of shit..._Xu thought to herself bitterly. "I got to go Q, Riau will be arriving soon and I haven't had a shower since last night after hour's party" She got a laugh out of Quistis and left her with her thoughts.

Once the door clicked closed Quistis set the pendent back into the case and headed downstairs to the hotels ballroom for set up.

Decorations were well on their way. The place looked beautiful. Instead bitching at everyone she decided to head into the back and move glasses around and set up the champagne pyramid on the stage. She did sound checks with the Headmaster who was talking to her about recent events and who they were hoping would pass the SeeD Field Exam and how their garden would be winners this year. The Headmaster decided to go back to his room until the night to left set up continue without anymore interruptions when all of a sudden...

"Instructor Trepe…" A male's voice came from behind her.

She turned to see it was only to drop the try or glasses in her hands. "No…It can't be…"

* * *

A/N: FINALLY!!! I am at the end of that LONG day! I actually didn't mean for it to be that long...I probably should of made it two chapters instead of three. Well...what's done is done and there is no turning back now. I did notice a error in the last chapter after re-reading for the 10th time. Initally I wanted to make Xu 'like' Rinoa but then I started to think it might contradict something I have planned in a few more chapters.

This fanfiction is the only on going project I have going on now (since is Summer Vacation for me now) so *hopefully* It will be updated once a week until I get stuck...again... Anyways stay tuned to find out

OH! And some of you might REALLY hate me for what is going to happen in the next chapter, and there will be A LOT of questions about it. Just trust me...I have everything planned and hopefully it will ^_^

ONE MORE THING: I actually don't know what's in the big box yet...I just like adding things in so it gives me something to think about!

Okay I swear this the last one: I'm well aware my grammar is the crappiest thing you've EVER read...English is not my first language...German and Spanish are....so I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Quistis did a double take on the person calling her. "President Loire!" she looked down at the shattered glass at her feet and back at the president. "I…I…I'm sorry Mr. President." Quistis saluted him and stood at attention until he started to laugh. "Sir…?"

"Please! Call me Laguna!" He stuck his hand out to shake her hand. Quistis looked down at his hand thinking it was some kind of trick. "Don't worry, I won't bite." He smiled at her once again and she lowered her hand to his for a firm handshake. "I hear a few good candidates will be competing in the Garden Games within the next few days. A…" A tall dark man handed him two folders. "Seifer Almasy and a…Squall Leonhart…huh…whadoyaknow"

"Something wrong Mr…Laguna?" Quistis was lost on how he went into lala land mode quickly.

"Hmmm…? ...No, it's nothing." Laguna smiled at her. She returned the smile. "But are these two here? I would like to meet them before the games."

Quistis nodded. "Seifer Almasy is somewhere in the city and Squall Leonhart should be arriving here today around 1500 hours."

"I see…Will they be attending the gala tonight?" Quistis nodded. "Good. I'll meet with them tonight then." Laguna smiled again reaching out his hand again for Quistis, only this time he instead of shaking her hand, he leaned down to kiss her hand. Quistis blushed; he passed Xu on the way out with a salute as she walked towards Quistis. "Save a dance for me tonight." Once out of sight he gripped his leg _Owww! Leg cramp! Ow it hurrrrts! _His two advisor's looked at each other while shaking their heads at him who was on the floor gripping his leg._  
_

Xu looked at him once more before darting towards over to Quistis. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" She walked over to Quistis where she was and helped cleaned the broken glass.

Quistis made eye contact with Xu. "I don't know, what did you see?" Xu eyed Quistis. She hated that she used this suspicion stuff one her...but she deserved it since Xu used it on her all the time.

"Well, it looked like President Laguna Loire did a suave move on you." A grin grew on Quistis face as apparently her best friend saw most of scene that what just happened. "What did he want anyway? He wouldn't show up unexpected like this unless he needed something."

Quistis squinted her eyes at Xu "What are you talking about?" She picked up the rest of the broken glass and dumped it into the garbage.

Xu got up and started stacking the remaining glasses on the pyramid. "Well, I did make the list of invited diplomats and he wasn't on the list…"

Quistis got up and dusted herself off. "He wanted to talk to Squall and Seifer about something…I didn't ask what about though."

"Speak of the devil…" Xu pointed at the doorway with her eyes making Quistis look back to see him. Seifer looked at Xu and she mouthed 'not now' to him causing to him to go sit at the bar. "He's not even going to be useful?! What a sack of shit" Quistis walked behind the bar and placed a bottle of Esthar whiskey in front of him and walked away.

She turned back to see him reach over the bar for a bottle of beer and said: "May 15" she laughed and walked away. While Xu asked: "What's with all the dates? Do you seriously have nothing to do but reread conversation and memorized dates? Kinda pathetic for a 'player' like you…Don't cha think?"

"What about your friend? Apparently she has nothing to fuck so she did the same thing." Seifer retorted. She wasn't the only one who had a fast mouth. But no matter how clever he was women were always better at the come backs.

"Yes, but she COULD be having sex with guys a lot better than you…better yet girls who would unbelievably send her to greater heights then you 3 inch dick will ever do for her." Seifer looked at her out of disbelief. _  
_

_You know it would make sense that she's a lesbian…_

_Not a lesbian, bisexual maybe. You should be nice to her since she's your only source of getting through to Quistis._

"Don't you have a boyfriend to annoy?" Seifer snorted out annoyed of seeing her the past few hours.

"You know, for someone who wants my help and it holding information you might want to know, you should be nicer. In fact…" Xu nudge him down onto the floor and sat on the barstool he was sitting on. "Much better!"

Seifer got up and glared at Xu who was now sipping on his beer "You really are a cynical sadistic bitch, you know that?"

All Xu did was smile and nod. Oh course she knew she was an evil conniving bitch. It was what the she was known as in Balamb Garden. The performers who were singing and entertaining tonight showed up…except for one, but she did do the sound check.

**_I hear the ticking of the clock_**

**_I'm laying here the room's pitch dark…_**

**_I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone_**

**_And the night goes by very slow_**

**_Oh, I hope that it won't end though…Alone_**

"Who the hell is singing?" Seifer looked around looking for anyone with a microphone. He couldn't find anyone. Was it the radio?

Sarcasm got the best out of her and couldn't help it. "Celine Dion…" Xu punched him. "Hyne, you really are a dumbass." Xu handed him his beer. "Get out, go find your skank with wings and fly off." Their glares would kill others, but since it was Xu and Seifer it continued for a while.

**_You don't know how long I have waited _**

**_And I was going to tell you tonight…_**

**_But the secret is still my own_**

**_And my love for you is still unknown, alone…_**

They had completely forgotten about the singing until those lyrics stabbed Seifer like daggers with rusty, dull sides. "Alright fine, I'm leaving, but it's only because this song is starting to get on my nerves." Seifer turned and left the room as Xu made sure he was out of ear range, she yelled out: "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" She knew was singing. She heard the voice every morning coming out of the bathroom. Quistis came out from behind the stage where she was signing release papers forms for certain students who were coming out of the train station.

Xu crossed her arms looking at Quistis "Very slick Q! You had him going for a minute…" Quistis had a confused looked on her face. "Oh come on! You don't need to charade with me; I know it was you singing that song."

Quistis played stupid for a little while longer realizing that Xu was talking about the singing. "Oh…the song…yeah that wasn't me…" Quistis walked by Xu only to have her arm be pulled by Xu. "You don't need to bullshit me Q! I know it was you, I hear you singing in the shower every morning."

"I swear Xu, it wasn't me singing. I didn't even know the performers were here until about five seconds ago!" Quistis played innocent. "Now, if you don't mind I'm actually going to try to sleep until 1700. I would suggest telling everyone who wants to bother me to do it with in the time it takes me to get to my room…that's including you Xu." She really did look like an infected with a zombie brain, so Xu decided to leave her alone to sleep until them.

* * *

Seifer walked all around the city looking for Raijin and Fujin. _I thought I told them to be here at 1500 hours…this is weird…_

"Almasy" Seifer turned around to see a figure dressed in black.

"Well…Leonhart…come to give me that head of yours so I can hang it off the wall of the school? Seifer smirked while Squall looked lazy like at him. "Oh what's the matter? Did a girl just reject you for a date?"

"………"

"A man of no tongue…clever."

"Will you move?"

"Why? The hotel is right there." Seifer never could figure him out.

"It's none of your business…" Squall pushed Seifer out of the way and continued to stalk down the walkway.

"I think you need someone needs to stick something up your ass or wrapped aro—" Seifer was cut off when he heard someone call him from behind.

"Almasy!" The presences of the man made Seifer stop mid track.

"Why isn't he staying at the hotel like everyone else? It's not like it's full to capacity." Seifer shrugged innocently trying to talk himself out of it while pointing at the home Squall into.

Headmaster Cid Kramer looked at him "No one will ever understand him…even if he was to open up" Cid walked closer to Seifer. "Almasy, all my bets are on you the games this week. If you pass this week, not only will you become a full fledge SeeD, you will be the first gunblade in the garden, I would consider that a real honor if you do make it." Seifer looked at him then walked away. "Almasy…This isn't a joke, It's important that you make it if you want to be great in this world." He stopped walking away. _I'll great with or without garden…_ He began to walk away once again when it began to rain.

___

Quistis was on the balcony of her room watching the rain fall as she still couldn't sleep; she thought that the sound of the rain would help her be at peace for once in the past 24 hours, but then again she always like watching the rain fall. She watched the rain fall and the people run inside from the street when she saw a grey figure looking straight at her. She saw him clasp his hands together as if he was begging her to have him come into her room. Quistis looked into her room at the clock then back at him. She gestured him to come up knowing she might regret doing this.

* * *

A/N: A lot of OOC...and it's gonna get worse before it get better. I have the next 2-3 chapters written up, I just want see what you guys say about this. Fooled you on the Laguna part didn't I? ^_^

SONG CREDITS: Celine Dion - Alone (my defense, it was on MTV when I was writing this chapter)


	10. Rewards and Questioning

a/n: There are a LOT of errors in this chapter, I've read it a a couple of hundred times trying to catch them all but I failed...so that's your warning! next chapter has smut (no seriously..I just need to translate it into English)! so stay tuned.

Also, I forgot I signed up for summer classes, so the next 3 chapter might be late....but not 2 months lates again...just like 2 weeks or so...yeah...R&R please!

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Quistis now regretted giving him permission to come up to her room.

_Knock knock knock KNOCK_

She stood on the other side of the door looking at the door. _Go away. I'm sorry I told you to come up…just go away..._

The knocks became more constant and more annoying

"_HEY! IF THERE IS NO ANWSER THEN NOBODY IS HOME!!"_

Quistis could hear another guest yelling at constant banging that was coming from the other side of the door. She could help but let out a snort. "Q!! I heard that now let me in!!!" Quistis looked at the door again with relief and opened the door snatch Xu in and quickly closed the door. "A little high strung are we?" She said looking back at Quistis who was looking through the peep hole in the door. Still no answer from her, what was she doing? "Were you expecting someone?" Quistis finally turned to Xu direction and smiled. _I guess he isn't coming up…_

She didn't exactly want to tell Xu that she invited Seifer up because she knew she would get the scolding of a lifetime. "No, I was asleep though." She looked at Xu up and down look at her attire for the gala tonight. "Looking good Xu! Is that from the place we went to in Winhill?"

Xu nodded "Yeah, I though Riau down with me maybe 2 weeks after you and me went to, and as an anniversary gift, he bought it for me along with a few other things." Xu moved locks hair out of the way to show Quistis a pair star shaped emeralds earrings. "He also got me these…and as a surprise for him I got him this." Xu pulled out one of a kind watch. "He's been saving up for this and I thought tonight would be a perfect time to give it to him." Quistis took the watch in her hands.

"This is really gorgeous Xu! He's going to love it!" Quistis smiled while handing the watch back to Xu. "Are you heading down to the gala now? It doesn't start for another hour or so."

"No, actually I came down to see you. I wanted to make sure you weren't dead since you are being honored tonight!"

"Honored?" Quistis was confused.

Xu happily explained what she predicted what was going to happen tonight. "Yeah, Cid said I had to keep it secret, but I'm pretty sure you would've showed for an hour…"

"Only two hours" Quistis corrected her.

"…okay only 2 hours, but you are the Distinguished SeeD of the Year Quistis!" "You're the youngest SeeD to be at your level and this gala is basically for you!"

Quistis was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She never expected in a million years that she would get this honor…or at least not this early in her career as a SeeD. "I...I…never expected this…aren't I suppose to wear a special uniform for this honor?"

Xu nodded her head. "Yes, you are. But Cid made an exception…just for you."

Quistis crooked her head. "But why an exception for me? Is there another reason?"

Xu smiled. "When did you get so suspicious?" When Quistis gave her a look that made her gave up the charade. "Q, come on! Tomorrow are the Garden Games! You know we have a big party before and after the games. Although, why he is giving it to you before the tonight instead of at the end…is still a mystery. I guess it's because you're not actually participating in the games."

"Anyways, you should get ready. You don't want to be late for you own party!" Xu headed for the door then stopped. "You should wear something that was in one of those boxes. I'm assuming you still haven't opened the 'medium' box?" Quistis looked at the box, she completely forgot about it. She wasn't really interested in what were in the boxes instead of the larger one which was still laying on the bed.

_Why did he get this for me? I mean yeah it's a nice gesture but still…he didn't need to…_

_Knock knock knock_

_Why can't people just leave me alone…?_ Quistis walked over to the door to open it expecting it was someone she didn't want to see and it turned out to be the one person she actually needed to see.

"You wanted my attention? I'm here, what do you want?"

"Why did you buy all these things?"

"Because you wanted them?"

"But WHY would you buy them…for someone you don't even know?

He shrugged.

"There has to be a reason…"

He mumbled something.

Quistis squinted her eyes at him while putting her hand to her ear. "I…I…I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Maybe I…" he mumbled the rest of the statement.

"Perhaps I should get a megaphone for you?"

_The hell with this…_Seifer wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She fought him off still mad about last night. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Quistis crossed her arms. "A little thing called your using me to cheat on someone else!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you at the train station with a girl in blue"

"Wait I can explain" She closed the door on him sick of excuses one why he is doing this shit to himself. "She's only using me."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm using her too"

"That's what I thought…"

"DAMN IT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"You have 2 minutes to explain before I give Xu permission to chop off your dick and feed it you."

"She's using to me to get help from the Garden."

"………"

"And I was using her for sex."

"And now?"

"I broke up with her…she was getting on my nerves, and because I found someone better."

"Better in the sack?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Better in general." The look on her face matched his in surprise. "Trepe, I didn't know it was you online all this time, if I did, I would act more like an asshole, instead of this vulnerable sucker that's in front of you."

Quistis turned Seifer around and pushed him out the door. "You need to leave"

As she closed the door, he turned around and talked through the door. "Would it have helped if I admit everything I've ever said online was true?" he paused for a minute "Except maybe the single part"

"Possibly" She said through the door.

"Well it was and still is. Everything I've ever admitted. It was all true. And I win these games and pass the SeeD exams…I will make my romantic dream come true" Seifer starred at the door hoping that she would open it again but alas it was failure. _Maybe I can try again tonight at the gala._

_Romantic dream? _Quistis finally did notice that she didn't open one of the three boxes; part of her didn't want to know what was in the box, then again she did because the contents could make or break the situation that she was currently in. She opened the closet where she moved the boxes so they're were out of sight to open the last box. Anxiety was getting to her. Very slowly, she removed the single ribbon to reveal a plush dog. But it wasn't any time of dog, it was her favorite breed: a trabian husky. She looked at while thinking _I never told him about how I always wanted a dog….or about this breed being my favorite._ She looked around it and found a tag on the ear that said 'squeeze me' "I miss you" she jumped off at the whiny nasally voice came out of the toy. She nearly laughed while accidently squeezing one of his paws "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

_***THE GALA***_

The night was young as the cadet from all three gardens arrived at the hotel. In the ballroom, final sound checks were going on one last time. Seifer arrived with Raijin and Fujin who were still in their regular attire. They never were the ones to dress up, and neither was Seifer, but he decided to show up in something completely different. He showed up in a white collar shirt with a red tie, with a vest that had a red rose boutonnière, but to keep his personality a bit, he kept his trench coat on.

Xu was waiting in the lobby outside of the hall waiting for Quistis to come. "Xu, come on, let's go."

"No, she isn't here yet. I want to make sure she comes."

"She will come…You know Quis…" Xu gave him an evil look knowing that whatever he said was a lie. Quistis was always on time or early "she's always early or she doesn't come at all?" Riau had a point, if she wasn't the first to show, she wouldn't show at all.

"I knew it! I knew that if Alma—"

"If Almasy what?" Xu turned to see the Headmaster looking straight at her.

"Ohh…well...you know Almasy, once he gets under your skin he stays there and grows into an uglier parasite."

"Now now Xu, You should know that he only does it for attention."

Xu mumbled something under her breath as she walked away from Cid and Riau. "Xu where are you going?" No answer came from her as she walked back upstairs leaving Cid and Riau confused and uncomfortable with each other. As Xu ran up the stairs to Quistis room she found it a lot harder to get there this time around. _Why is there a crowd around her door?_ Xu was frantic, as everything was good cheers; there still was that emotion of desperation of wanting to know what was going on.

"Quistis! Can you tell us what it feels like to get this award at such a young age?"

"Instructor Trepe! How does it feel being the youngest instructor, SeeD and be awarded with this honor all at the same time?"

The questions went on and on has Quistis stepped out of her room being nearly blinded by the flashed of the paparazzi cameras.

"Alright folks, you'll have time to ask these questions at the end of the ceremonies when she's actually giving the awards." Xu fought through the crowd to Quistis to escort her down to the ballroom. "Are you alright?" Quistis nodded as she fought off the mob with Xu to the downstairs area where SeeD Security finally did their job and kept the million question crowd away from Quistis. "Q, I'm so sorry, I didn't know Cid asked any of the newspapers to come here tonight if I did—"

"I didn't ask them to come."

"No, they follow me everywhere I go. I'm sorry Ms. Trepe." The President's voice came Cid's direction, which caught everyone off guard. "No offense Laguna, but what are you doing here?" Quistis walked up to him as if she was protecting him from Xu's wrath.

"I'm here on a serious matter concerning two of your cadets."

"Almasy and Leonhart" said Quistis.

"What did Almasy do now?" Xu didn't mean to say it like she knew; it was more a force of habit.

Laguna leaned her head to the side while lifting his shoulder to meet it. "Technically nothing…not yet at least."

Cid went on. "What about Leonhart? He doesn't seem to care about anything but himself?"

"Again…technically he hasn't done anything either. This is just a precaution. I want them both arrested."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Mr. President"

"Cid, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you wife too."

"That's uncanny! She hasn't done anything! You know her! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" One way to make Cid mad was to mention his wife being mean in anyway.

"This is just a precaution…hopefully we can divert the situation completely by putting them in our custody until this matter is settled" Laguna tried to reason with them as he was trying to convince them to turn over everyone that he wanted.

"I don't get it, if didn't do anything…'yet' then why are you arresting them now?" Xu asked

"Instructor Trepe." With a snap of his finger, the guard beside Laguna rushed to Seifer and put him cuffs. "Hey…what the…What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Seifer, this is just temporary." Laguna stepped in front of him looking at him in agony. "You're under arrest and under investigation."

"I haven't done anything let me the fuck go!" Even Xu felt bad for him. "Mr. Loire, don't you think that this is a little obscure to arrest for something he hasn't done yet? Better yet, something that might not even happen?" Xu stepped out of character for a moment knowing that the situation was killing Quistis. Laguna knew he wasn't going to get away with arresting him tonight because of the occasion and the reply that Xu just gave. "Alright, I won't arrest him…now but I do want to ask him a few questions.

"Right, but first shall we go into the ballroom and enjoy the night" Cid offered his arm to Quistis who happily accepted; Xu and Riau followed them in leaving Laguna, his guards and Seifer in lobby.

"Do you mind fucking telling me why I have cuffs around my wrist President Loire?"

"Hmm...? oh you are being arrested to prevent a war in the future."

"Are you telling me you're arresting me for something I haven't even done yet?" Laguna nodded his head. "Have you ever thought that the future _might_ change?"

"Well yes, but—"

"But nothing! If I haven't done anything, then I can't be convicted of anything…right?"

"Well…no, but before I let you go, let me ask one thing." Seifer starred at Laguna waiting for the question. "Have you ever heard the name Ultimecia?

"No."

"Adel?"

"No."

"Ellone?"

"No…"

"Edea?"

"………."

"Well?"

"…No…"

"Let him go." Laguna called off his guards. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Almasy…"

Instead of ripping a new one into Laguna, Cid's voice caught his attention coming from the VA system. _"I would like to present to you The Distinguished SeeD of the Year award to Quistis Trepe! She has worked very hard for this award. Being only 15 years old at the time of being promoted to SeeD, she has not only been the youngest SeeD we've ever had, she has also been one of the few to go above and beyond all expectations to help make Balamb Garden a better mercenary school for all people around the world!"_ Seifer walked in just as Quistis walked on stage to accept her award.

"Thank you Cid." Cid stepped aside


	11. Just Another Argument About Nothing

A/N: Who here has worked in a restaurant? They suck major ass, especially when you come home smelling like the smelly fish that was the special.! Anyways that's the reason I didn't update the last two weeks, but here it is with a little humor at the end.

Also, I wanted to pointed maybe about 2-3 chapters ago, I put in a scene that was intially in this chapter but took out, and there was ANOTHER scene in another chapter that I put in with the military games, okay I was initially really was going to write about them, but now I'm changing my mind and just going to skip over them since it didn't make sense and it was too damn long. I'll be getting in game in the next chapter with the scar and such...yay mem...let's just see if I remember the game without playing it.

AND there was a sex scene here, but I couldn't fully translate it in English, but I left it to your imagination and I made it up to you with more arguing.

Okay wait, There is a scene below I was explain, I used Ultimecia and the GF thing in the middle because of the ending of FF8 with the mind manipulation and time compression etc and junk, so DONT think I went off...even though I did...just a bit.

* * *

"And thank you ladies and gentlemen for being here with me and the rest of other gardens. Uhh...never did I think I would get an award like this. I mean wow, I'm speechless. Well I would like to thank the Headmaster Cid Kramer, Xu Frederic, The teachers who I constantly annoyed as a cadet and know who I work with a great amount of respect, The umm…Trepies all around the school…and one more person who I will call 'Mad One.' If it wasn't him I wouldn't have the motivation that I had to be my best so I thank him and all of you here tonight!" The crowd roared in applause as Quistis stopped for a gasp of air. "Tomorrow afternoon at 1100 hours will be the beginning of the Games that we've been waiting for all year long. So good luck to all the contestants!" Quistis stepped offstage only to be grabbed by Xu who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?"

"'I would like to thank Mad One' you know if you didn't like him back I would smack you and him across the ocean to Esthar!"

"Wait…you mean he does actually like me?"

Xu sighed. "Yes. I kind of forced him to say it."

"Forced?" Quistis caught Seifer's eye causing her to completely ignore Xu raving and ranting about how much as she hates Seifer and the person he pretended to be. She walked to him leaving Xu eyes following.

Quistis hugged her award has Seifer began to speak. "I guess you're expecting a 'you're welcome' from me?" Seifer massaged his wrist from the previous restraint of the handcuffs and security guards. Quistis could help by look sadder than she already did on what most occasions could make feel any person more than alive. "Well don't expect it, as much as I would like to have another fun night in Balamb again, all this shit that has gone on in the past 24 hours is not worth fighting for you, let alone show you who I want to be with you Instructor." He gave her one last look before walking away leaving Quistis.

"Why the trabian husky?" was all she could say, she knew somewhere in her head that would make him stop walking away from her. She turned to look at his back. But she could feel his eyes as if they were piercing her.

"Seems like your kind of dog."

"How so?" He shrugged as she walked around him to face him. "Tell me…"

"….."

"….'Okay then…if you're going to act like Squall, then I'll treat you like Squall."

"You're going to treat me like I have a personality disorder?"

"Well I was going to say my favorite student…but you if you want to be treated like that then…"

"I thought I was your favorite…"

"You might be if you didn't give me such a headache."

"Well if you weren't one, I wouldn't have to return the favor"

*ahem* It was Rinoa in an eye hurting shade of pink dress.

"What are you doing here?"

Rinoa stepped towards him. "I came to see you."

"I told you I didn't want to see you." Quistis began walking away see there was an argument about to begin. "Quistis wait!" Seifer looked at Rinoa with anger gleaming in his eyes. "Rinoa, if I see you once more tonight…our deal if off." Seifer walked off following the direction Quistis disappeared to.

* * *

"Seifer, how come I don't remember any of this?" Rinoa chimed in.

Seifer shrugged. "How much did you use the GF's during the war?"

Rinoa thought about. "Quite a lot…but how come I can remember things before the gala?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe Ultimecia picked and choose which memories you wanted to remember."

Selphie pointed at the both of them. "But how come you both remember all of this?"

"Because I didn't use Shiva as much as you used your powers or the Siren" Quistis pointed how bitterly as she was tired from telling the story for today. "You know what gals, it's been a LONG few days of sleep deprivation and constant battles between fiends and the sorceress, and can I please just sleep for a few hours, if not days?"

"Yeah Rinoa, don't you need your rest since you know you almost died…twice, and time traveled, and was up in space…" Seifer

Rinoa nudge both Quistis and Seifer. "Nope, I want to hear the story, plus, if we let them go now, all their going to do is go have sex."

"Good point…No sorry! You have to stay and tell the story Quisty!" Selphie chimed "Continue on" she waved her hand queuing Quistis to keep the tale going.

_I bet puberty boy and the cowboy want to lose their virginities tonight ladies…I suggest you help them do that…_he though bitterly to himself. "If you guys are so in-depth into our story, then we would happily show you what we did next…" Quistis could help but grin as Seifer starred at Selphie who had considered the thought and Rinoa with a 'I don't get it' look on her face when she looked at Selphie did a little pelvis thrust showing what he meant by it.

"Oh...eww...you guys are gross…"

"Consider all the things we did we did together…yeah we are gross."

"Seifer!" The girls said in unison "You know there are three virgins waiting for you two and I believe one of them is struggling on the decision to either fuck the girl or have another Hyne damn hot dog."

"You know Squall has a lot more class then you, you two bit swine!"

"Have you ever actually had a conversation with him that didn't have the word 'whatever' in it?" Quistis couldn't help but laugh at Seifer's come backs, he may be an ass but he is resourceful on his sarcasm. Rinoa crossed her arms and sat back in her chair in defeat.

"And Irvine is a lot more experimental then you'll ever be!" Selphie defended Irvine

"Is that was he walks like he stuck up his ass." The three girls look at him again

"I'll get to the end of the night then I get to sleep for a few hours….deal?" Quistis compromised which made the girls concede in failure to keep the two apart. "Okay, as I was saying…"

Seifer fought through the crowd of people who were surrounding Quistis and guarded her from the flashing lights of the paparazzi, as he got to her closer to the stairwell, the crowd got less and less as they were not allowed upstairs. No one was in the hallway which was a big surprise seeing how everyone should being drunk and wondering aimlessly around the hotel wondering where their rooms are.

Quistis grabbed Seifer's hand and leaded her to her room where after she made sure the door was secure to the point where Xu couldn't even break in, she backed Seifer onto the bed and laid he down kissing him madly.

* * *

Quistis laid by Seifer tracing a scar on his torso. "Where did you get this scar?"

"When I was 15, that's when I just got the Hyperion."

Quistis smirked. "You cut yourself…with your favorite toy?"

Seifer gave her a mean sarcastic look. "Like you and that whip of yours got along right off the bat?"

"Well…no but…"

"But what? You're the 'Great Quistis Trepe' you don't make mistakes right?"

"Will you shut the fuck up before I call Xu up here and give you a gigantic scar along with a missing limb?"

"Will you stop using Xu as a weapon?"

"I'll stop using her when you become an actually human being."

"Have you every stop and thought about YOU not being the human?" The glare contest between the naked two neither showed a weakness in the other. It was the mystery and thrill that gave the other a thrill and why Seifer was able to keep his attention on one girl, but her, she was amazing, he was weak and strong at the same time, smart yet so stupid, stubborn but flexible.

_Knock knock, KNOCK_

"Q! Open up! It's Xu" She kept her traditional annoying knock talk until Quistis opened the door. Xu eyes immediately darted to the bed. "What is he doing here…?" Quistis looked back at Seifer. "I hope you're doing performing some kind of exorcist type of shit on his body…that would explain why he's naked."

"Hey Xu, You girl here…She's amazing in bed, too bad I got to her first!" Xu immediately walked pass Quistis to kill Seifer on the spot when Quistis grabbed her by the arm and gave her a look. "Tamed by a glance, wish she was liked that."

"For your information Mr. Asshole with a carrot up his ass, me and your hot ass teacher make out a lot when Riau isn't around." Xu pulled her win from the waist and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, which made Seifer question her again. "Dare to question me again?"

"Touché, Xu…now there goes my chance of having sex with her again, guess I have to go back to the girl in blue."

"If you have sex with her after tonight, you might want to get yourself tested."

"Xu do you need something?" Quistis interrupted.

"Oh right, Cid is looking for you."

Quistis looked at the clock on the table. "But it's 2am…"

"Riiiiight…he kind of told me at 10 when you and him disappeared."

"Did he say what about?"

"He said something about a new mission…blah blah blah…yatta yatta yatta…I don't know I was kind of drunk and horny"

"Why didn't you tell me at 10 when he told you about this…?"

"I tried coming up but I heard squeaking, moaning, and panting from the other side of the door and that's when me and Riau…created our own music."

"hmm…I'll talk to him in the morning then…okay bye Xu." Quistis pushed her out the door without any regard to what she wanted to say and slid back into bed with Seifer. He wrapped her arm around her feeling her body up and down asking her where she got all her scars.


	12. The OTHER side of the Story

A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is short (I think this is the shortest), but there's scenes I just want to skip over in the games and I believe it's easier for me to say what I want to write in the next chapter. I'm still not good at transitions. so my break here will actually skip over the Dollet part of the game and go straight to the graduation Ball where it HOPEFULLY get more fluffy, fighting and *gasp* the betrayal I have set for Seifer.

Oh, and there's a teaser scene here for sissyHIYAH since she's the only one giving me feedback and I admirer her stories a lot! and I hope this doesn't sound weird (or stalker-ish), but you're practically the inspiration for this story, like every time I read a new chapter of one of your stories, I get inspired. so Thank You!

* * *

Students and SeeDs lazily walked through the halls of the school still as buzzed as everyone else from the gala and military games. The victor was no other than the infamous Squall Leonhart, Seifer still bitter from that defeat and losing to him made him even more filled with anger every time he had to see him walking through the hallways, in the classroom, or even when Quistis would pull him away to talk to him privately.

_Why doesn't she ever pull me aside and talk to me alone in front of everyone...?_ Seifer thought to himself but considering that they've been dating secretly the past month it still made him mad that they couldn't be seen together without fighting. _Maybe it's because I get to bone her every night…and what the hell is he doing?_ Seifer saw Squall walked away Quistis who was still talking to him as it seems.

Seifer grabbed Squall's arm. "Hey dipshit, I believe the instructor is talking to you."

"……" Squall just stared at Seifer while giving him the stare down.

"Seifer leave." Quistis chimed in quietly.

"No, this asshole is being fucking rude. He should listen to the instructor when she giving him an order."

"….whatever…" Squall yanked his arm away from Seifer and walked out of the corridor.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What the hell was what Instructor?"

"You know what you did."

"It's the Disciplinary Committee's to enforce the rules and show respect to those who deserve IT." Seifer placed a hand on Quistis arm as he wanted to embrace her that instant but instead whispered in her ear: "A lot more attention than she gets, plus she's really sexy and amazing in bed." Quistis couldn't help but blush and smile, but seeing his friends and a few students, they both had to fight the urge to rip each other's clothes right there in classroom in front of everyone.

_**Will Instructor Quistis Trepe please report to Headmasters Office.**_

They both sighed as Quistis took the long way to the Headmasters Office as Seifer stayed back for a bit then decided to follow up on how the dick weed was doing. He finally caught up with him in the training center just standing there with his gunblade in hand. Seifer quietly pulled his Hyperion out and slowly crept up behind Squall on to have Squall turn to see him before a single attack happen.

Squall held his blade up protecting himself from Seifer. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Teaching you a lesson" Seifer swung for him again just to have the clanging of the blades. "You need an attitude adjustment." Squall pushed him back and began to fight back. "Wow the little boy in black is going to actually fight a person? Bring it." Both men regain their posture and stood that fighting stance ready to attack each other. "I hope you're ready for this." Seifer smirked as Squall lunged himself towards Seifer only to be knocked down. "Is that all you got?" Seifer laughed "You wouldn't survive two minutes in battle." Squall felt himself get full of anger has the fought went on only for Seifer to knock Squall's blade out of his hand and into the air. Seifer took the advantage that he had to give Squall a nice scar between his eyes. Rage took over Squall's body and in retaliation; he grabbed his blade and gave Seifer a matching scar.

"What the hell is going on here?!" SeeD security was doing their rounds in training center. Seifer rushed out covering his face with his hand and face covered in blood. "Hey…Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Seifer ignored him as she rushed passed him and headed straight from his room.

--

Quistis knocked on the door of the headmaster office. "You needed to see me sir?"

"Ah Quistis come in." Cid waved her in. "I wanted to talk to you about the field exam today." Quistis nodded in agreement. "Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy will be taking exam today, correct?" Quistis again, nodded to confirm. "Good, I need you to pass one or both of them."

Quistis knew in the back of her head that she wanted to play favorites and pass Seifer since Squall has been acting like an asshole. "Not to a busy-bee sir, but why is it important that one of them needs to pass?"

"It's no secret Instructor, we have yet to have a gunblade specialist from Balamb Garden to graduate…plus we have this annoying girl requesting for a gunblade specialist to help her in the mission she'll be going on." Quistis held back a snort and a laugh. After handing the folder and info to Quistis he waved her off. Quistis walked by her best friend who was engaged in a conversation on the phone.

Quistis took the elevator down to the main floor and read the files while walking to the dorms when she saw blood drip on the sheet in front of her. She looked up to see Seifer holding his face while his blood was seeping through his fingers. "OH my Hyne! What the hell happen?!" Quistis quickly closed the files and set them down on the fountain ledge. "Who did this?!"

"Out of my way Instructor." Seifer tried to get away from but failed and was dragged to him to her room. Quistis quickly sat him down on the couch while she grabbed everything she would need to clean him up. "Instructor, it's not that serious."

Quistis completely ignored him while cleaning up on the blood on face. "This might just sting a bit." Quistis placed a warm towel on his scar then rubbed alcohol on the scar.

"HOLY SHIT BITCH, THAT FUCKING HURT!!" Seifer stood up from the pain making Quistis jump back. Seifer made a move to leave when Quistis grabbed his hand and wrapped that around her lead his hand down south from her mid back, to her lower back, to wear it was almost a tease on where his head was now. Seifer sighed in defeat and sat back down on the couch. Once he was settled down, Quistis straddled herself onto him so he couldn't move and if he did he would have to pay the consequences.

"Okay Almasy, you're going to sit down here and be a good boy and let me clean this scar, and as a reward…" Quistis guided both his hands up her thighs while she kissed him. "And you might get luckier than you already are." She felt his bulge throb as she continued to clean the wound and listen to the story of how this happened. "Sounds like Squall really deserved it." Seifer nodded as he lifted her skirt up and she played with his pants.

--

"Instructor Trepe." *pause* "How bad is it?" *pause* "Alright, I'll be right down."

"Let me guess…He needs his babysitter to come get him?" Quistis nodded as she quickly cleaned herself up to retrieve Squall.

"It could be you down there right now with him, and you know how much Dr. Kawadoki, LOVES putting you two in the same classroom!"

"Can I watch you and Xu make out instead?" Seifer gave her the big puppy eyes. while Quistis headed for the bathroom.

"You better be in classes before I do, or I'm going to have to hold you in detention." Quistis washed her hands and put everything neatly back in it place before checking the corridor to make sure no one was there. "All clear…Go the long way." Seifer snuck a kiss on her forehead before leaving, leaving Quistis with a smile and a hop to her step.

--


	13. Bitterness

Dollet

Quistis watched as her students walked off into the inner city of Dollet.

Xu interrupted her thoughts. "So whose blood is all over the couch, sink, and floor?" Quistis blankly looked at her and pointed to the cadet in the silver coat. "Aww…the two lovers have matching scars now! How adorable is that?!"

"You know Seifer when he is in 'Disciplinary Committee' mode." Xu looked over her shoulder at her waiting for the explanation about Squall. "And Squall is….Squall…a quiet warrior that has the 'charming' mysterious side about him."

Xu laughed. "I should go tell Seifer you just said that, maybe he'll leave Squall out there to die today." Xu started to walk on the beach thinking that her friend would be pulling her back into the boat. "Did Quistis Trepe just agree with me about leaving him out there if he does get hurt?" Quistis shrugged. "I don't know to take you back inside and make out with you, or slap you silly for not caring for one of you students!"

Quistis finally spoke. "Okay first off, if we went off and made out right now, and they came back, Seifer would want to join in, Zell would be asking questions about why two girls and our 'lovely' Squall Leonhart would be going 'whatever' in his head." Quistis looked at her stop watch. "Do you think they're at the check point?" Xu shrugged while she was checking the surveillance cameras in the city. Quistis walked over to see Seifer swing at a helpless dog and see Squall sitting in the corner. "What the?" Quistis noticed that Seifer started to walk away beyond their check point. "What is he doing? He's going to get in trouble…"

Quistis immediately darted for the door only be pulled back in by Xu. "What the hell are you doing? This is a field exam; you out of all people should know you cannot interfere!"

"Xu, you of all people know what's going to happen if even one of them fails this exam! I can't let that happen!"

"Q, if you go out there, not only will the Headmaster know that you and Seifer are…." Xu's body squirmed out of disgust. "…dating but he will take away your teaching license!" Quistis sighed in defeat watching the cameras that were set up all over the city. "Where did they go?" Xu pointed to someone outside the communication towers. "There."

"Where is everyone else?" They both watched the camera intensely waiting for the other three to appear.

When the other three finally did appear Xu noticed something coming down the tower. "What the hell is that?"

"X-ATM092" Both girls turned to see Seifer standing at the entrance. Quistis immediately ran over to him gave him a quick hug before pulling herself away from him to slapped him. "Ahhh…What the fucking shit was that for?!"

"Why the fuck didn't you follow orders and stay at the checkpoint!"

"Because standing around doing nothing isn't my thing." Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. Taking a quick glance at the monitors, Quistis climbed on top of the ship and automatically began shooting the Gatling gun at the X-ATM092. "What took you guys so long?"

Zell turned to look at him after catching his breath. "If your fucking dumb ass didn't go up that tower we wouldn't have been in that mess you asshole."

"Aww…Chicken Wuss, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't test you in the most dyer conditions." Xu looked at Quistis and with the look she was able to decipher what she wanted to say.

"I know Xu…I know…" The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Headmaster Office

Quistis tried to defend herself. "But sir, you don't understand! Seifer…"

Cid interrupted "'Seifer' nothing Instructor, I told you before that if Almasy failed once more, you would be striped of your teaching license." Cid held his hand out queuing Quistis to hand over her results of the field exam. "Leonhart?" Quistis couldn't do anything but nod her head.

"Cadet Leonhart did as told and performed all task with his high passing."

Cid Continued to write things down and check things off for all cadets out in the field. Once all scores were tallied, he handed the results to the faculty member to announce to the class who passed and did not. "Quistis, I'm sorry about this, but I herby strip you of your teaching license and demote to a level 34 SeeD" Quistis nodded showing no emotion of her career being taken away from her.

Quistis and Xu's Dorm

Xu strummed in trying to figure out the situation. "So what exactly did he say?"

Quistis did everything she could to keep herself from crying. "He just stripped me of my and that was left, I came down here clean trying not to think about."

"And what about Seifer, did he know that if he failed that you would be demoted?" Quistis shook her head. "Why the hell didn't you tell him?! He might have passed this time around if you told him!"

Quistis looked at her sarcastically. "Okay who are you and what you done with my best friend who hates Seifer to the core…"

"No I'm serious, I mean if he likes you then he would have at least done this one little favor for you."

"Do you know much sex that would of cost to have me to have him do that one little favor?"

Xu raised an eyebrow while mumbling something out. "I didn't hear you complaining a few nights ago."

"Oh one night of loud sex with me and Seifer is nothing like you and Riau when you haven't seen each other in a few days. In fact I remember walking in here a few nights ago with you two on couch in some weird Kama Sutra position AND asking me to join in." Xu turned red looking away and walking towards the door. "Where are you going? You have to get ready for the SeeD ball."

"I'm going to talk to a wall" Xu slammed the door shut walking away towards Seifer's door.

_Knock Knock, KNOCK_

Seifer ignored them.

_Bang BANG __**BANG**_

"Go away" Seifer yelled at the door.

"You better open this fucking damn door Almasy." Xu yelled threw the door seeing cadets were looking at her. "What the fuck are you looking at? Get your asses ready for the written exam." All students scurried back into their rooms or out of her sight.

Seifer opened the door wearing nothing but his boxers. "You better have a good fucking reason for coming over here."

Xu kicked him in knocking him down on the floor she walked in closing the door behind her then pressing down on his neck her foot. "Because of you, your girlfriend lost her teaching license, because of you, Squall Leonhart is now a SeeD, AND because of you we are now obligated to help a girl who will probably bring a shit load of trouble to not only this Garden, but also Trabia and Galbadia."

Seifer managed to push Xu off him knocking her down on the floor. "Quistis lost her license?" Seifer rubbed his neck as Xu nodded while getting up.

"Headmaster Cid said if you didn't pass this time around, she would be stripped of her position." Xu stood over him before heading to the door. "I would suggest staying clear from her tonight…if you know what is good for you." Xu walked slammed the door behind her hearing her yelling at cadets to get out of her way.

The Graduation Ball

Quistis was the first to arrive as usual. She wanted to make sure she was there when graduates walked in to be the first to congratulate them. As she watched the guest walk in she saw a familiar silhouette walk in a yellow dress. _What the hell is doing here?_ Once she asked the question in her head she saw Squall walk in and plant himself in a corner.

"I heard you lost your license." Quistis didn't need to turn to see who it was. "And…I'm sorry"

Quistis couldn't believe it; she never thought she would live to hear it. "You're sorry?" Quistis nearly chuckled. "Never thought I would never see the day that the great Seifer Almasy would be apologizing…let alone to his 'favorite instructor.'" Quistis began to walk away from him when the fireworks went off and the entire room froze. "Would you mind leaving, I don't want to see you right now." Seifer when on trying to continue the conversation but Quistis ignored him and continued to make her way to the Headmaster.

"Seifer, did you make it to SeeD? Are you going to help me now?" Rinoa's eyes lit up as she caught up with her ex-boyfriend.

"Here, let me introduce you to the Headmaster." Rinoa followed Seifer to over where Quistis and the headmaster were standing. "Headmaster Cid, this is Rinoa Heartily, She requesting help from the Garden for a 'very' important mission." Quistis rolled her eyes as she walked away to let her boss and the girl talk about the mission. "Quistis wait." Seifer followed behind her leaving Rinoa to fend for herself. "Look there has to be a way to make this up to you…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Squall walk over the balcony and smiled. "Excuse me" She followed Squall outside and led the conversation on.

Seifer watched as she talked to Squall on the balcony. _So that how she wants to play it...FINE...I can play this game too._

* * *

A/N: Okay this was WAY longer but to me, it didn't make any sense at all.


	14. Are you freaking kidding me?

A/N: So…hi! Uhh…My excuse? Uhh…just…uhh…ENJOY THE CHAPTER! ^_^

There is still some grammar errors here and there...but you have to admit! it's gotten better!

FYI: I'm going to skip over the secret area part because…I never really liked that part anyway!

* * *

"So what was so damn important that you felt you needed to tell Captain Puberty about but not me?" Seifer chimed coming up behind her in the training center.

"What are you doing? Following me? I'm not your personal property Seifer, I'm allowed to have a life also…maybe you wouldn't know because you always have a pit bull and a Labrador retriever following you" she said pointing at Fujin and Raijin.

"It's better than chasing after the affection of someone you know you can't have!" he snorted "What's wrong with you? Am I not good enough for you? Need someone else to chase since I'm such a fucking failure?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what's it like?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So…I know that I'm not wasting my time and sperm on a bitch who thinks can cheat on me and get away with it."

"Seifer! The entire fucking world does not revolve you and my life CERTAINLY does not! I'm not angry with you, okay? My life is taking on huge shit right now and I do NOT need you making it any more worse than it already is." Quistis calmed herself down when she saw the guards escorting the mysterious girl out. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to return to my quarters and take a shower to end this long day."

He looked at her with concern in his eyes, "perhaps get the stink of bug juice and T-Rex blood off you also" she shouted to her as she pushed the doors open into the main hallway. _Does she always have to be a bitch?_

"Are you always such a dick Seifer?" Selphie asked interrupting the story

Quistis answered yes as Seifer answered no at the same time. They looked at each other and had a mental stare fight with each other for a moment. The girls looked at each other backing away from the two as if they just set off a bomb.

Quistis looked at them with sarcasm and continued on…

The next morning Quistis sat inside Xu office waiting for the Headmaster she watched as a car drove away from the parking lot. "I guess there's a small mission today…" Xu looked at her with confusion. "The SeeD van just left the parking lot…it looked like there was only four people in the car…" Quistis continued on.

"Oh yeah, Cid sent out some SeeD to help out a resistance group in Timber…"

"Who did he send?"

"Uhhh…" Xu pulled out the file and looked at for a moment. "Tilmitt, Dincth, and Leonheart...is there a problem?"

"Are you serious? Brand new off the line SeeDs…by themselves? On their first mission?" Xu nodded her head "Is he out of his mind? Since when does ANY of the Gardens do this?"

"Since now Trepe." Headmaster Cid walked into their conversation

"Permission to join them sir."

"Permission denied" Cid walked further in to grab files from Xu. "We do not need a top class SeeD as yourself getting in the middle of a mindless mission as this one…I'm sure they will be back in a matter of hours."

"And if they are not?" Quistis asked…Cid simply shrugged and walked into his office reading more mission files and updates. "Xu, give me the file"

"I can't, it's against regulation…what are you so worried about? You trained them, you know what they are capable of…relax…they will be fine."

"I doubt it" Quistis stormed out of the office into the elevator.

**Cafeteria**

Quistis sat her usual table near the windows staring out into the mountains think about the three fresh SeeD's she may have just put in trouble. Screeching from the seat across the table where she had her feet on. "Where are Pubes, karate kid, and hyperactive going? I saw them leave this morning"

She looked at his as she chewed on her nails nervously; she looked at him for a few minutes and looked back out the window. She mumbled "They are on their way to Timber…to help out your friend" She glanced back at Seifer…"What's your plan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you going to ignore the fact you have detention today and try to help them?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because…they are SeeD's and they SHOULD know what they are doing…right"

Noticing that Seifer was acting very out of character, she decided to NOT follow along with his charade. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't fucking play stupid with me…I know that girl you were with last night has something to do with this…cough it up and tell me what is going on!"

Seifer smiled maliciously…"Why Instructor…what ever do you mean? Surely me fraternizing with someone doesn't make you jealous does it?"

"Alright alright! I'm sorry for talking to Squall instead of you last night, I make it up to you tonight if you help me out right now…"

"What makes him so important to you Trepe…? Why do you keep him close to your chest when that is the last place he wants to be and the first place I want to be?" He leaned into the table waiting for an answer.

She gave him a side glance not turning her head from the window. "I'll tell you if you tell me about why and when you know this girl" She turns her head to fully face him. They glared at each other for what seemed hours. "Well…?" Quistis broke the silence between them…do we have a deal?

"I have to be in the disciplinary room in15 minutes" Seifer got up and stared at her. "Wish I could help you." He walked out of the cafeteria and into the classroom he was being detained.

**Quistis Dorm**

"Can you believe it? The mighty Seifer Almasy…went to detention…voluntarily, and he had a chance to get away from this shit hole of a place and completely denied it…" she said through her bathroom to Xu who was sitting on her bed.

She wanted to spray her bed with disinfectant from the episode that she saw go on here a few nights ago. "Maybe he wants to show you that he can follow directions instead of just breaking them all the time."

Quistis walked out of the bathroom with a sarcastic-confused looked on her face. "…what?" Xu only shrugged "Since when are you and Seifer on the same side of things…then again….why are you defending him…? Are you feeling okay?" She put her hand on her forehead.

Xu slapped her hand away. "I'm just saying, maybe you were a little too rough with him last night…and maybe this morning" Quistis expression got even more quizzical.

She sighed thinking back to all the conversations. "I guess I'll go speak with him…" She walked outside of her dorm only to see that the Garden had gone into high alert, she looked back to Xu who immediately turned on the television. "Alert, ESCAPEE, SEIFER ALMASY, ARMED AND DANGEROUS, ALL SEED BE AWARE"

"I knew it!" Quistis grabbed her whip and dashed out the door swiping her card through all exits. As she got her way to the front gate, she sees the infamous black Jeep coming towards her.

"Get in" Seifer said throwing the door open at her. A quick get-away from the garden with no one was chasing them anymore.

"Are you OUT of your FREAKING MIND?" Quistis wanted to choke him "We've could have been killed back there."

"We weren't though were we?" Seifer smirked "Look you wanted to help your lover and I want to help an old friend."

"Yes Seifer, I want to help out my lover…which is why I've been fucking you…really fucking smart you are…dumbass"

"Why do you always need to fight with me, I'm trying to help you out by putting my ass on the line!" Quistis looked at him then out the passenger side window the rest of the driver there. At that moment her phone rang, "Don't ans—"

"Trepe" *pause* "Yes sir" *pause* "I understand sir" *click* She turned to him. "I hope you're happy"

"Ecstatic…" Seifer parked the car at the beach and headed towards a boat that was on course to for Dollet. "I'm headed for Dollet and taking the train the rest of the way to Timber, are you with me or not?" She sighed knowing she wanted to do the right and wrong thing…I solemnly walked out of the car and onto the boat into the inner compartment. They sat across from each other her crawled into a ball hugging her legs starring at poster that was on that wall and him starring at her curious if he should say anything. "Marry me"

She wasn't sure if she heard him right; her eye brow lifted and looked at him confused "excuse me?"

"You heard me right…Trepe…Will you marry me?" All signs in his face were pointed to serious she could see it in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why not"

"Your loud, mean, self-absorbed, conceited…I could go on if I wanted to…"

"And you pompous, bitchy…smart, beautiful…and amazing in bed" he finally got a smile from her. "Well…what about it…Quistis…Will you marry me?"


End file.
